


Magic Binds Us

by blackrose_17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ex's as Friends, F/F, Family Fluff, M/M, Magical Ianto Jones, Mention of Jack/The Doctor/Rose, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Morgana was unsure as to why she was given a second chance at life but this time she planned on doing it right. Love that she had been denied was now hers, but of all those who held her heart, she loved none as much as the man she had her son with ex-husband, Phil Coulson. Neither Morgana nor Merlin saw the sign until it was too late; the destruction Earth has nearly faced several times has summoned its ultimate protectors, dragons. Earth is unprepared for the sheer wrath and destruction that follows and must ban together to survive after all this is not learning how to defeat the dragons this is learning how to survive them and live with them.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Donna Noble/Rhys Williams, Gwaine/Darcy Lewis, Gwaine/Morgana (Merlin), James "Bucky" Barnes/Ianto Jones/Clint Barton, Loki (Marvel)/Morgana (Merlin), Loki/Morgana/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Maria Hill/Toshiko Sato, Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Owen Harper/John Hart, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Phil Coulson/Morgana (Merlin), Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Morgana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Het Big Bang 2019-2020





	Magic Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have plotted out for a while it wasn't until this challenge that I wrote it.

Magic was once everywhere, it was in the trees playing within the leaves, it once moved along the ocean breeze, it made the trees dance and the waters sing.

There was a time; it seemed almost a lifetime ago when Earth was filled with the most amazing creatures that anyone was lucky enough to lay their eyes on. Creatures of legend such as fairies, phoenix's, unicorns, and dragons to name a few shared the land and the sky with humans.

Magic at one time existed, its essence entwined with the soul of the Earth their survival counted on one another. But as mankind began to get older their faith turned to fear and the creatures of wonder that once shared the world with them became hunted until they all but disappeared and with their lost man lost their belief in magic, if they could not see it they would not believe it.

The Earth cried out in pain as she was forced to separate from her beloved children but she had no choice to save what remained of magic Avalon had to be hidden from everyone's sight, even hers.

Even as humanity turned to science there were still those who believed in what they couldn't see and that gave the spirit of the Earth hope, for there would be many challenges that lay in their future, but still, she was weary, she saw the horrors they would face and she mourned for them but also hoped that this would be a lesson that they would need to see beyond their arrogance.

She hoped in vain.

* * *

It had become his new tradition sitting in the park at sunset watching the small piece of paradise he had found if he closed his eyes and listened he could almost hear the sounds of old. It soothed his aching soul.

He could remember a time when magic once was a part of the world and now there was barely even a trickle left, it broke his heart.

"Well, you are a sight for sore eyes. What is with the old man look Merlin? Playing into those tales of you as an old man, are we?”

The old man once known as Merlin froze he would have known that voice anywhere even after centuries of her supposed death.

Merlin turned around to come face-to-face with a dark-haired beauty who looked the same as he last saw her only the hatred was gone from her eyes and there was a playful smirk on her face and looking completely at home in the modern outfit she wore.

"Really Merlin could you look any less like I'm planning on stabbing you, I’ve long over that. I've had time to think and reflect and I've learned to let go of my anger, what is in the past cannot be changed, not even by the likes of us." There was a sadness to Morgana's gaze as she met Merlin's eyes head-on as she whispered sadly, "No matter how much we wish to change our actions."

Merlin could see the changes in this Morgana compared to the woman he last faced on the battlefield, no longer was she filled with hate, rage, or the thirst for vengeance. Merlin saw the woman he first befriended when he arrived in Camelot, the carefree girl with a gleam of mischief in her eyes. Yes, this was his friend Morgana and Merlin was glad to have found her again. "You're not the only one to blame for actions taken. I failed you as a friend and for that I am sorry." Merlin knows he had a hand in Morgana falling to the dark side; he hadn't reached out to her when she was crying for help.

"I do not blame you, Merlin, I was too far gone in my hate and need for revenge, but I've been given a second chance at life and this time I'm not going to waste it." Morgana cocked an eyebrow as she studied Merlin's form. "What do you say you ditch the old man look and we have some fun while waiting for my stubborn brother to return?"

Merlin didn't want to admit that he had only been existing and not living without Arthur in his life, Kilgharrah had been right when he said that they were two sides of the same coin and Merlin was lost and a drifted without Arthur in his life. "I'll try but don't expect much. I am still hopelessly in love with that royal prat." Merlin warned.

Morgana shook her head a smile playing on her lips. "Oh Merlin I know, I've known from the moment that you and Arthur met that you two were a love story that would be timeless and if only the two of you hadn't been so foolish in wasting time. Why do you think I went after you so many times? Arthur needed you by his side and flew into a panic at the first sign of danger. Why would now be any different? You love Arthur and you always will but that doesn't mean you can't experience life while you wait." Morgana pointed out to him, the look on her face making it clear that she wasn't going to be taking no for an answer.

Merlin knew there was no arguing with Morgana when she got like this. Letting out a mock sigh Merlin glared at her but his smile ruined the effect, "Fine you win, after all, someone needs to keep you out of trouble."

A wicked grin full of mischief appeared on Morgana's face. "Oh Merlin, haven't you realized by now that trouble is my middle name?" 

Laughing and feeling more at ease since he could remember in a long time Merlin knew that he could easily wipe the years from him he just never had a reason to. "Give me a little bit and then we can get out of here."

Stepping into his bedroom Merlin could admit privately that he wouldn't miss the aches and pains that can with his advanced age. Stepping in front of his mirror the spell fell from his lips and his eyes flashed gold. The old man stared at his reflection in the mirror and watched as the centuries faded from him leaving him the young man that was once known as Merlin, he could taste the magic in the air, upon the wind a warning it carried. "Hurry up you royal prat, something big is going to be happening soon and I think I'm going to need you." He wondered if Morgana felt it as well and that was why she sought him out after so long.

But there was one thing Merlin knew he was no longer alone and had someone he could talk to and remember the old days by. _'I do wonder how Morgana is going to handle knowing the truth that it was me who made the changes to the legend of Arthur in the first place?'_ It had seemed like a good idea at the time and it had just spun out of control.

* * *

"There you go you look so much better like this. I know Arthur will appreciate it that you don't look like a cradle robber that is whenever he decides to join us again." Morgana was glad to see Merlin back to his old - young - self.

Merlin did his best to ignore her even though he knew that his face was heating up. Okay, so he hadn't been as subtle about his feelings for Arthur as he thought he might have.

"Can you feel it?" Merlin asked in a serious tone, changing the subject completely. He didn’t see the point in dancing around the issue; he needed to know that he wasn’t mistaken in what he was feeling, but damn if he didn’t wish he was.

Morgana didn’t need Merlin to clarify what he was talking about. "I can. Humanity has gotten greedier and lost their way, they don't know the dangers they will be facing. The Earth is dying, I can feel her growing weaker, and anyone with magic can feel the edge of the knife we are standing upon." Morgana sounded more serious than Merlin could remember hearing her in a long time. Suddenly her whole more demure changed as she smirked mischievously at him as she looped her arm through his. "That's why we need to enjoy life while we can before whatever is coming happens and we are forced to play our roles."

Merlin couldn't deny that she had a point but at the same time, he was a little worried about what Morgana had planned. _'I just hope I don't end up embarrassing myself.'_

"Trust me Merlin; I'll make sure that your virtue is still intact when we finally find that brother of mine again. I want to go to Las Vegas, I'm curious about this Sin City." Morgana's smile was pure wickedness.

"I don't know if Las Vegas is ready for you," Merlin admitted with his own playful grin. "Or if it would survive you."

"Well, then we'll just have to make sure that Las Vegas meets its end with a bang." Morgana purred, it was time she and Merlin had some fun.

* * *

  
Las Vegas managed to survive their two-week adventure, even if Merlin wasn't sure he would, not even his magic seemed to be able to help with the hangover that would never seem to end and he found himself glaring and hating Morgana just a little bit when she remained unaffected.

"Merlin, really did you forget the dull and rather stuffy parties I had to attend back in Camelot? How do you think I survived them? I learned long ago to handle my alcohol and never lost that ability." Morgana informed Merlin with a grin.

That only made Merlin glared at her more. "I hate you; I hate you so very much." It just wasn't fair that he had to suffer and surely look like hell while Morgana looked perfect. _'Not even one blasted hair out of place.'_ Merlin found himself thinking rather sourly, it just wasn't fair.

Taking in the paleness mixed with a tinge of green Morgana had to admit that Merlin did look a little pathetic. "Well, this just won't do. We are going to have to work on your tolerance." She declared.

Groaning Merlin did not like the sound of this and wondered if Morgana wasn't still just a little bit evil seeing that she was getting far too much amusement out of his suffering.

"Don't worry Merlin I'll make sure you don't die." Morgana's promise didn't make Merlin feel any better.

* * *

  
Years past and Morgana was true to her word and she made sure that Merlin handled his drink, a fact Merlin still wasn't sure was a good thing or a bad thing. And he wasn't sure that Arthur would be impressed with his new drinking skills, Gwaine on the other hand, well Merlin figured whenever the knight was reborn he would find himself dragged out on many nights out.

Merlin tried not to dwell on his missing friends for too long it sent a strong pang into his soul especially when he thought of Arthur. In all his years of being alive, Merlin hadn't found another to love like he loved Arthur.

Unlike Merlin, Morgana found a new love, several in fact but for a while, Merlin was sure that Morgana had found her happy ending in Phil Coulson. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was out and the birds were singing their sweet song as Merlin proudly walked Morgana down the aisle to where her future husband awaited.

Morgana looked like the princess she was dressed in a long flowing white gown that reached the ground the dress hugged her body towards the end the skirt flared out as it reached her ankles on the skirt were silver designs of leaves woven within the material. At Morgana's waist, a silver broach that held up the layer of lace that covered the lower part of the dress, silver trees is woven within its white material. The top was thin-strapped with tiny crystals sewn into it. A tiara sat upon her head along with a simple white lace veil that fell to her shoulders.

The smile on Morgana's face was brighter than the sun and Merlin knew Morgana had made the right choice when Phil's eyes lit up with love as he spotted his soon-to-be wife walking down the aisle.

Next to Phil stood his best man Nick Fury who was smirking at the obvious love shining in his friend's eyes. Nick was happy for his friend even if he wasn't sure about all this magic business. _'Only Phil could end up falling in love with a woman claiming to be thee Morgana and her adopted brother is thee, Merlin.'_ Nick wasn't sure what is in store for them but it would be a ride, one that he wouldn't miss.

"Are you ready for this?" Merlin whispered to Morgana.

It took some effort but Morgana managed to tear her gaze off of her future husband and on to the man who had become her best friend, her brother and so much more. "More than anything. This is the new journey and I'm glad you're going to be here with me for it."

Merlin squeezed Morgana's hand. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

* * *

Two years after Morgana and Phil married the couple experienced the next step, they were expecting a child.

Merlin was over the moon in his happiness for his friend and adopted sister.

"I always secretly wanted children. To know that there is someone who loves me whole and unconditionally, someone that I can love in return." Morgana admitted as she stroked her small baby bump, her eyes longing and wishful. "I just wish Arthur and the others were here to see this moment, to meet his nephew.” Morgana trailed off in a whisper.

"How do you know it is a boy?" Merlin found himself asking.

Morgana's eyes twinkled. "Trust me I know and Ianto Emrys Coulson will be a special little boy." The sorceress informed him as she patted her still flat stomach.

Merlin had learned long ago that Morgana just was more in tune with things and he learned not to doubt her visions. "So Ianto Emrys Coulson? Does Phil know your planning on naming your son after me? Does he know you're having a son? You did run this all by him first, right?"

Morgana waved away his concern. "Of course, I talked to Phil first and he agrees that as special as Ianto is going to be he needs a special name. We also talked about it and while we both agreed that Peggy would be Ianto's only godmother we decided that the two other most important men in our lives should be his godfather's."

Merlin knew that between Ianto's parents, him, Nick, Peggy, and maybe even Howard Stark, no one would dare mess with Ianto. "Huh, I wonder if Tony will become friends with Ianto?" Merlin adored young Tony as did Morgana, and it wasn't just because Tony reminded Morgana of Arthur when he had been a child, but there was something about Tony that told them he would be a great warrior in the future.

"Who knows, even though I can see the future at times it still remains unknown to even me," Morgana admitted in a knowing voice even as her gaze went distant.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at that he wondered just how much Morgana knew but chose to keep to herself and act all mysterious. After all, it wouldn't be the first time that Morgana kept something to herself if she found amusement in what was to come. "You know something we don't, don't you?" Merlin found himself asking.

Morgana smiled. "Merlin, when do I not know something?" Morgana countered with a knowing grin on her face.

"You're not going to tell me what you know are you?" Merlin didn't even know why he was asking, this was Morgana after all.

Morgana gave him a dry look. "Now where would the fun be in that? Why rob you of seeing what is to come? Trust me, Merlin, everything will all work out. It might not seem like it at the time but in the end, it will all be fine.”

That worried Merlin just a little, what could Morgana had seen that would have her issue that warning.

* * *

  
It wasn’t long before that Morgana was heavy with child, not that anyone was brave or foolish enough to say anything to the sorceress as she had demonstrated earlier in her pregnancy that she wasn’t afraid to use her magic if you pissed her off.

Currently, Merlin had to worry about the doctor having been brought in to help deliver Ianto to the world; Morgana was snarling and glaring at the woman who had just told her that Morgana still had ways to go. 

“Don’t you dare give me that kind of attitude, I don’t care that you are Morgana herself, this baby ain’t ready to be born yet.” Francine Jones former doctor of SHIELD was one of the few people who Nick Fury knew enough not to mess with her. Something in Francine softened as she sent Morgana a smile. “Trust me, sweetie, all the pain will be worth it when you hold your son for the first time.”

Somehow Morgana found the ability to smile through her pain. “I just want him out so I can hold him already.”

Already a mother herself Francine just smiled at her. “I know dear but I must say that you look fabulous while when I was giving birth I looked like a mess. I may be just a little jealous.” Francine whispered the last part to Morgana.

Merlin had to agree and from the loving look in Phil’s eyes, he agreed with Francine, with her hair matted to her skin and covered in sweat she still managed to look beautiful.

"She's right you know, you are radiant," Phil informed his wife as he bent down a brushed a kiss across Morgana's forehead.

Morgana's smile grew just a little. "For that, I promise not to curse you when the pain gets too much," Morgana promised.

Francine raised an eyebrow as she pinned Morgana with a look. "As long as you don't end up cursing me, it will be fine."

"I won't. I know better than to do anything to the woman delivering my boy. If something happened to you, I would be stuck with one of these fools bringing Ianto into the world." Morgana pointed out dryly.

Merlin knew he should have felt insulted by that remark, but then again considering that Morgana had a front-row seat to his actions around Arthur and his time in Camelot, she might be right in calling him a fool.

Phil just smiled at his wife, he knew that Morgana's words were just spoken out of pain, everyone knew in this room if he wanted to he could deliver their son. But only a man looking to end his life would offer to take Francine's place because both women wouldn't be afraid to rip him apart. "If it's needed I'm sure that Peggy and Nick can send some junior agents in for you to curse if the need arrives." Phil offered up.

Merlin and Phil weren't sure if they liked the sudden evil grin that crossed Morgana's face at the news or her words, "They may be required."

* * *

  
As it turns out they weren't needed after nearly being in labor for fifteen hours Ianto Emrys Coulson came into the world with a mighty scream and then settled down without another sound safe and happy in his mother's arms.

Merlin could feel the magic pouring off of Ianto and he wasn't at all surprised given that Morgana was his mother Ianto would have some serious magic flowing through his veins and it would be up to them to help him control his magic when he got old enough.

Morgana could only stare in awe at the tiny human in her arms, she could hardly believe that she had a hand in making this precious miracle that laid so trusting in her arms. "My baby boy, I will do my best to make sure you know how much I love you and make sure you have the best possible life," Morgana vowed to her son.

"We both will," Phil promised to reach out a trembling finger and gently stroking his son's smooth baby skin for the very first time. "He's perfect," Phil admitted.

Without moving her eyes off of their son Morgana voiced her agreement, "He is."

Knowing that Morgana might have his arse for daring to take a photo of her when she wasn't looking her best there was no way that Merlin could miss out on this perfect family moment and pulled out his camera that he had bought just for this occasion and took as many pictures as he dared.

Morgana saw the flash but she didn't care that she was sweaty, her hair was a tangled mess and she looked like she had just run a marathon, she wanted as many pictures of this moment as she could get. _'You are destined for great things and much suffering my son but you will have great happiness.'_ Morgana hated the idea of her son suffering but what was to come was not something she could protect him from no matter how much she wished she could, but heartbreak was a natural part of life but she had faith that it would all work out in the end.

* * *

"Uncle Merlin!" Five-year-old Ianto called out as he stumbled towards his favorite uncle with a bright grin on his face.

Crouching down Merlin opened his arms and waited for Ianto to run into them and once he had the little boy in his arms he lifted him up and peppered his face with kisses. "Hey, munchkin how is the birthday boy doing today?" Merlin asked his nephew.

Merlin doted on Ianto, his nephew and godson became the light and joy in his life, he loved teaching Ianto how to use his magic and it helped ease the pain of missing Arthur just a little, but at the same time, Merlin knows he would have spoiled his nephew rotten.

Ianto beamed up at his uncle. "I'm doing good, my fairy friends told me that something big was going to be happening today. Something that will make you very happy."

That had Merlin raising an eyebrow as his gaze turned to Morgana who raised her hands. "Don't look at me; I have no idea what he is talking about. Apparently, it's a secret and he can't tell me anything."

Now at this age, it was still normal for some children to have imaginary children only Ianto's imaginary friends weren't so imaginary, Morgana and Merlin could both see the fairies fluttering about playing with the children at the birthday party being held in the park.

Children had always been more in tuned with magic and it filled the two magic users that more and more children were starting to see creatures that had long been hidden from them and it just wasn't children but there were those adults who had never lost that belief in magic who could see them as well, try as they might no one can truly hide that sparkle you get when seeing something wondrous happening before your very eyes. 

Even Tony Stark could see them, even if he hid that knowledge to himself. Kiddy parties weren't his thing yet he allowed himself to be dragged to this one because for a kid Ianto wasn't too bad and it didn't hurt that Ianto had one smoking hot mom and Phil was pretty damn hot as well and if he got to spend a little time flirting with the man, well that was just a plus. Tony's eyes lit up as Phil moved towards him.

"Thank you for coming Tony, it means a lot to Ianto that you are here," Phil informed the younger man, his lips twitching as Tony sent him a flirty smile.

"Hey, Ianto's not so bad, and really who can say no to free food?" Tony let his eyes trail up and down Phil's body. "And the scenery isn't so bad either." Tony finished with a wink.

Phil knew that he shouldn't encourage Tony's flirting of him but he couldn't see what harm there was in a little harmless flirting, everyone knew that he was completely in love with Morgana but he wouldn't deny that it was a nice feeling to have someone as handsome as Tony flirting with him.

At the tables were she was setting out the food for the party a knowing smile tugged at Morgana's lips that were twinge with just a little sadness, she knew what was coming and even though it would be for the best it didn't make it sting any less to know that Phil had found him, soul mate, even if the two of them didn't know it just yet. Even if they were missing their third the man out of time but he would find his way to them. Morgana wanted him to be happy and as happy as he was with her; Morgana knew that Phil would be much happier with Tony when the time came. _'I wish you to have all the happiness in the world, and I hope that I can find happiness as well.'_

Forcing herself to move away from those depressing thoughts Morgana focused on her son who was running up to her with a wide smile, his blue-grey eyes flickering amber as his fairy friends followed behind him, fluttering about him playfully, yet Morgana wasn't a fool, they may show their playful side to children, but she knew that they had a whole other side and if anyone tried to harm Ianto in any way it would be the last thing they ever did.

"Mum, is it time for presents yet?" Ianto asked with a wide grin he wanted his special gift from his friends and soon.

Laughing Morgana shook her head. "Not yet, games and food first then you can open your gifts before you have birthday cake. And the gift you want to see will have to wait until your other friends have left to get the gift you really want." Morgana reminded him softly.

It wasn't easy for Ianto to keep his magic a secret but he did and it made him forming lasting friendships that much harder since he had to keep a huge part of himself hidden and Morgana and Phil both worried about the future, just how would Ianto find someone to make him happy when he had to hide such a huge part of himself away.

Pouting slightly Ianto shoulders lowered in defeat as he sighed, he knew his mother was right, he just didn't want to wait to get his most special gift. "I don't like waiting." Ianto murmured with a pout.

Morgana sucked in a breath, at that moment Ianto reminded her of Arthur she wanted to cry, of how she longed to make amends with her brother for her actions in the past and she wanted Ianto to meet and know his uncle, she wanted her brother back. "You have that in common with your Uncle Arthur; he had a strong dislike of waiting for himself. But I promise you that whatever this gift is it will be well worth the wait." Morgana hoped that she sounds much more composed than she truly felt.

Ianto wondered when he was going to meet his Uncle Arthur, he wants to meet the man he's heard so much about and given him a stern talking to for making his mum and Uncle Merlin so sad when they think about him like right now his mum looked like she was going to cry. "Don't cry mum, I'm sure that Uncle Arthur will get his butt in gear and come home." Ianto offered up as he wrapped his arms around his mum's legs in a hug.

A watery laugh escaped Morgana's lips. "What has your Uncle Gwaine been teaching you?" And hadn't that been a shock to both Merlin and Morgana when Peggy Carter brought in a hotshot, cocky and flirty young soldier to be a SHIELD agent, no one had been more surprised than Morgana or Merlin to see that it was Gwaine, who remembered everything.

It had been tense between Morgana and Gwaine at first, after all, Morgana had tortured him in their past life and she might have harbored more than simple hatred for him, okay so Morgana had lusted after Gwaine like something fierce and him denying her had only made her want him more. She wanted to prove to Gwaine that she wasn't the same as before, he hadn't gotten a chance to know her before the darkness consumed her so Morgana had made it her mission to show him the real Morgana.

And maybe Morgana wasn't as over her crush on Gwaine as she first thought. But she buried those feelings deep down after all she was a married woman with a child and she was lucky that Gwaine saw her as a friend.

It helped that Gwaine utterly adored Ianto and he could see the love Morgana had for her son and the Morgana he knew couldn't love anyone like that she had hardened herself from that kind of love.

Ianto nodded his head. "Uh-huh, Uncle Gwaine says that when Uncle Arthur does show up he's going to kick his butt for taking so long in making you and Uncle Merlin so sad. Why does Uncle Gwaine want to kick Uncle Arthur's butt?" Ianto asked with his normal childish curiosity.

Smiling Morgana ran her hands through Ianto's hair. "Because your Uncle Merlin loves your Uncle Arthur like I love your daddy and he's lonely because Uncle Arthur is still so far away. Uncle Gwaine wants to kick his butt as you plan on giving him a stern talking to for making me and Merlin upset." Morgana had heard Ianto talking to his fairy friends, practicing his lecture to them and it was so utterly adorable that Morgana had snuck a photo or two or hundreds of Ianto's hands on his hips, a scowl on his face as he practiced telling Arthur that he was a big mean for making his mum and Uncle Merlin so sad and that he needed to hug and kiss them.

When Morgana told Gwaine and Merlin, she thought they were going to hurt themselves laughing so hard and Gwaine made a point that he would have a camera ready to record Ianto's speech and when Arthur and Merlin got their act together he would be airing it at their wedding. Merlin had turned an interesting shade of red at that.

Ianto nodded his head. "Good, I want to meet Uncle Arthur but he hurt you and Uncle Merlin, Uncle Gwaine is going to kick his butt good after all, Uncle Gwaine is the best." It was no secret that Ianto thought his Uncle Gwaine was the coolest and would listen with awe as he regaled him with stories of his adventures, more than once stirring jealousy in the other men. Still, Phil was top in Ianto's eyes and the others were competing for second.

Morgana didn't have that problem she was tops in Ianto's life, followed by his Aunt Peggy and Morgana wondered when the others would realize that Ianto could sit for hours and listen to Peggy talk, he especially loves hearing her talk about Captain America himself Steve Rogers but more importantly, he loved to hear about James 'Bucky' Barnes. Ianto would sit on Peggy's lap and listen with awe as Peggy regaled him with story after story.

Even Tony enjoyed hearing those stories, even if he pretended not to care about the first hero.

Of course, Phil was thrilled that Ianto had a love for all things Captain America that was why they were having a Captain America themed birthday party, but Morgana made sure that Ianto knew all about King Arthur and his knights and Ianto loved them just as much as he loved Captain America. Ianto had already made it clear that next year he would be having a King Arthur themed party and hoped that his Uncle would finally show up and make his mother and Uncle Merlin happy.

* * *

  
The rest of the party went off without problems and Ianto found himself nearly drowning in new toys that will keep him from needed anything until Christmas. But despite them, nothing could truly keep Ianto's attention and as he bounced with energy as he held his parents' hands as he led them, Nick, Gwaine, Peggy, and Tony deeper into the park were his fairy friends were leading him.

"I didn't think this park was that deep?" Peggy whispered to Nick.

"This is magic. I can feel it humming in the air." Merlin called over his shoulder, he knew he wasn't wrong as he felt his magic responding to the magic in the air and he longed to let it lose it had been a long time since he felt such magic.

Morgana could feel the magic dancing along her skin and she closed her eyes for just a moment to let it all wash over her. Her eyes flew open and her eyes were amber a glance at Merlin and Ianto also showed they had let their magic come forth.

Exiting the trees they found themselves in a field and there standing in the field were two friends that Merlin and Morgana never thought they would see again.

"Those are dragons!" Fury had seen a lot but a real dragon was a whole new level of strange.

Ianto sent his uncle a grin over his shoulder. "Aren't they amazing?"

Nick felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile. "They certainly are." 

"Aithusa!" Morgana cried out in happiness as she went running towards her dragon.

"Kilgharrah! It's good to see you again, old friend." Merlin informed the other dragon as he drew closer.

"As it is good to see you again young warlock, it has been a long time my friend. I bring you news and a special gift for young Ianto." Kilgharrah informed Merlin.

At the mention of his name Ianto's eyes lit up. "Is it time for my special gift now?" He asked his fairy friends and the two dragons in front of him.

Nodding her massive head Aithusa smiled down at the son of her charge. "Indeed it is young Ianto." Shifting her body and pulling her wings back to her body revealing the smaller body that had been hidden. "It's time to come out dear and met your new friend." Aithusa urged as she lowered her head and nudged the smaller form forward.

Ianto watched with wide eyes as the small form came tumbling out with a happy cry, it's blue scales shining in the moonlight, it's amber cat-like eyes completely locked onto Ianto’s as it let out a cry of joy before launching itself at Ianto.

Laughing Ianto eagerly caught the small dragon who quickly wrapped herself around him and chirping as Ianto scratched under her chin. "She's mine, isn't she?" Ianto asked not lifting his head from his new friend.

"Indeed she is. But you have to name her." Kilgharrah informed Ianto softly.

Ianto took on a thoughtful look as he studied his dragon, he needed a good name for his dragon, and she was special. "Myfanwy, her name is Myfanwy." Ianto declared and the newly named Myfanwy chirped her agreement and that settled it for Ianto.

Watching Ianto bond with Myfanwy reminded Merlin of his earlier days with Kilgharrah, only he doubted that Ianto and Myfanwy would be clashing as he and Kilgharrah had. "This is a thoughtful gift but a dragon won't be something easy to hide." Merlin pointed out.

"Indeed not, the time is not yet right for our return and I fear that when we do it will not be for the betterment of humanity. The Earth is dying and if that soon doesn't change then something drastic will have to happen. But now is not the time to be getting into such discussions. I bring news that Avalon has returned, once again ready to be home to all those who carry magic within them. I sense Arthur's return and you two shall be reunited, this time I do hope you get it right. Watching you two moon over one another is not something I wish to go through a second time." Kilgharrah got straight to the point.

Merlin felt himself flushing as Morgana and Gwaine laughed. "I'll say, I don't want to be one the receiving end of Arthur's sparing again for flirting with you," Gwaine spoke up he recalled the bruises upon bruises that he received from Arthur during training after the young King caught him flirting with Merlin.

Morgana grinned. "Oh yes I recall how rather hopeless the two of you were around one another and I am not putting you with it a second time, if you two don't get together I am locking you two in a room until you act on those feelings you both have," Morgana warned.

Merlin knew that Morgana was telling the truth but they didn't have to worry after he gave Arthur a lecture for making him wait so long Merlin planned on telling Arthur just how he feels. "Don't worry I don't plan on letting him get him away this time," Merlin vowed.

Kilgharrah nodded his head. "I am very glad to hear that Merlin. Now you know that you are welcomed to Avalon at any time the same goes for Morgana and Ianto. In fact, young Ianto should be encouraged to come out to Avalon while he is still young to learn to harness his magic and bond with the rest of the magic creatures there." Kilgharrah encouraged, he knew how important it was for someone so young with such power to bond and learn control and the history of his past, to avoid making the same mistakes or having the past repeated.

Morgana knew that Kilgharrah was right and Ianto needed to come to Avalon. "We can take him during the breaks in the school year." Morgana pointed out as she and Phil carried on a silent conversation.

Seeing his wife's point Phil nodded his head. "That sounds reasonable; we could take him for his first trip during Christmas break," Phil suggested.

Ianto's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face at the idea of being allowed to see Avalon, it was a place of dreams and he couldn't wait to see what new friends he would meet. "Do you hear that Myfanwy, I'm going to get to see Avalon," Ianto whispered in awe.

Sensing her human's happiness Myfanwy let out her own happy chirp if Ianto was happy then she was happy.

"They will have a strong bond, one that will get them through all the hardships that life will throw at them," Aithusa whispered lowly to Morgana as she watched Ianto and Myfanwy bond begin to form.

"I know and it won't be an easy road for the two of them or any of us. I can feel it the Earth is dying and I know what is to come to save not only itself but all life. Know that I do not blame you." Morgana turned to look at her old friend and gave her a reassuring smile.

Aithusa smiled. "That is good to know, I couldn't handle knowing that you hated me for what I have little choice to do." It was like a weight had been lifted off of the dragon shoulders and she just hoped that humanity wised up before it was too late.

Morgana's eyes went distant she knew how much of the future of humanity laid in their coming choices and for the sake of her son she prayed they made the right one.

* * *

  
That night after getting Myfanwy Ianto eagerly embraced his magic side spending all his free time, like vacations and breaks in Avalon. Morgana, Merlin, and Gwaine with him and the distance was slowly putting a strain on Morgana and Phil's marriage, it didn't help that while Morgana and Ianto were in Avalon Phil was moving up in SHIELD a pretty soon he was Nick's most trust agent.

Phil wasn't blind he could see that while he and Morgana were growing distant the same could not be said for Gwaine and Morgana, feelings that both thoughts were long dominant were coming back in full force.

Twelve years after they were married and ten years after they had their son Morgana and Phil knew that their marriage was over. While they knew the others still believed that their relationship was solid, Ianto was the first one that they told, they took their son aside and explained that while they still loved each other it wasn't the same kind of love that the mommies and daddies had for one another. Ianto wasn't a fool and he understood but it still hurt to know that his family was falling apart.

It came as a complete shock to everyone when Phil and Morgana announce that they are separating, while they still care for one another and still love each other, that love has cooled and turned into a strong friendship and neither wants to be tied down in a loveless marriage and risk ruining the friendship they still have. It wouldn't be fair to them or their son Ianto.

Morgana and Merlin chose to stay in Cardiff Wales raising Ianto under Morgana's new last name of Jones. Phil had returned with Fury to the States to become an Agent of SHIELD just like Morgana knew he would. She had seen a glimpse of what the future held and she knew that Ianto’s place was with Fury. Gwaine had been assigned as their guard and the former knight didn't complain once and that was enough for Merlin to know that he was feeling more than friendship for Morgana and he still wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Plus there was something in Cardiff calling to Merlin, it almost felt like Arthur and Merlin knew he couldn't leave this city, even if it took another thousand years before Arthur returned to him. "And it would just be like that royal prat to make me wait," Merlin muttered under his breath. He didn't fault Morgana for finding love and made love a second time but he was lonely and he wanted his Arthur.

"Uncle Merlin, are you okay?" Ianto asked in a soft voice as he took the seat next to Merlin on the bench that overlooked Avalon, he loved that spot it allowed him to see all his friends and he smiled as he watched Myfanwy fly through the air, her mighty wings spread out as she flew circles around Avalon.

"I'm fine." At Ianto's flat look Merlin smiled. "I'm just missing your Uncle Arthur; I don't understand why he is taking so long in coming back to me." Merlin murmured under his breath.

Shifting closer Ianto rested his head on his uncle's shoulder. "I'm sure he's out there looking for you as well. I don't think you have much longer to wait." Ianto wanted his uncle to be happy and he could see the wait was slowly taking its toll on Merlin.

Merlin tried to smile at Ianto but he knew it didn't come off all the convincing. "I hope your right, Ianto; I hope your right."

* * *

  
It took another five years after his talk with Ianto until Merlin found Arthur again, Ianto was fifteen and staring blankly at his new history teacher, the Uncle he had been looking forward to meeting all his life was standing a few feet in front of him smiling at the class.

"Hello class I am Arthur Pendragon and I will be your teacher for history, myths, and legends. Now one of the legends I love and am looking forward to teaching to you all about my favorite King Arthur, his Knights of the Round Table and Merlin." Arthur informed his students a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Ianto had to fight the urge to laugh, of course, his uncle would be a fan of his own story and he wondered what he thought of the changes that have been made to his story. Still unable to stop himself Ianto lifted his hand up.

Arthur raised an eyebrow there was something about this young man that reminded him of Morgana, the old Morgana with that look in his blue-grey eyes, a look that always screamed mischief. "Yes, Mr...?" Arthur trailed off not sure of his student's name.

"Ianto Jones sir and I can't help but wonder if you like King Arthur so much since you’re named after him? It's alright to say so, my Uncle Merlin loves it even if he does have an issue with Merlin being an old man when the truer ones are Merlin was about Arthur's age and he also doesn't like that many leave out the fact that Arthur was a royal prat when Merlin first met him." Ianto explained with a smile.

For a moment Arthur froze, barely anyone knew the true story of Arthur and Merlin, the majority of them finding the more famous ones the ones closer to the truth but it was calling saying the royal prat, that had never made it into any of the stories and that had Arthur's eyes narrowing, he would need to have a talk with Ianto after class. "To answer your question, yes I was named after King Arthur himself; my mom is a fan of the old legends," Arthur explained.

 _'I bet.'_ Ianto just gave him a knowing look and wondered just how he was going to get him to meet with his Uncle Merlin. He wasn't his mother's son for nothing.

Arthur knew that look he had seen it well in Morgana's gift when she was up to something and the longer he spent around Ianto the more he was reminded of his sister and it sent a pang in his chest, he didn't miss the evil and hard-hearted woman that Morgana had become and Arthur accept that he had played a role in Morgana falling to the dark side and if he had been a better brother to her he might have seen her crying out for help.

* * *

  
Ianto could hardly believe his luck when he spotted his Uncle Merlin waiting for him to pick him up after school, as a member of the newspaper he had was assigned to get some photos of the Rugby team practicing and while Ianto would love to be out there with them he couldn't, his magic would protect him from all danger and that included being tackled.

"Perfect," Ianto whispered under his breath as he spotted his uncle getting out of his car, and the same time he spotted his teacher come out of the school.

"Uncle Merlin!" Ianto called waving his arm up in the air and just as he hoped he watched as his uncle looked his way the same time Arthur reached him and Ianto couldn't help but smile with glee as Merlin and Arthur's eyes meet.

Arthur froze there was no way he could be staring at who he thought he was. "Merlin?" He asked in disbelief.

For a moment Merlin thought he was dreaming but hearing Arthur's voice broke the spell and Merlin felt his eyes tearing up as he said with a grin, “You took your sweet time in showing up.”

The next moment Arthur felt his feet moving as he rushed towards Merlin and like something out of a romantic movie the two men met in the middle and flung their arms around one another. "I've missed you, you royal prat." Merlin murmured into Arthur's ear.

"I missed you too," Arthur whispered back, he had truly missed his wizard and that blasted nickname.

"Um I'm happy for the two of you for finally finding each other but before you two start making out and making my life that much more difficult, do you think we could take this somewhere a little more private?" Ianto suggested, he was happy for his uncle but he didn't want the two of them to start making out in public, plus they needed to let his mother and Gwaine know that Arthur had finally returned.

Blinking Merlin and Arthur remembered where they were and the fact that they were getting attention. Merlin knew his nephew had a point and even though he didn't want to he forced himself to pull away from Arthur. "Ianto has a point, plus there are two people who are dying to see you again."

That had Arthur raising an eyebrow as he studied Ianto. "Are you related to Morgana in any way? You remind me of her."

Ianto beamed with pride. "I am, Morgana is my mother."

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out in worry as Arthur stumbled, he wrapped his arms around his king hoping to keep him from falling over. "Arthur, speak to me are you alright?" Merlin demanded.

"Morgana's a mother." Arthur was having a hard time wrapping his head around this piece of news. And he had seen Morgana before with children and she was good at it, motherhood suited her.

"A wonderful mother and she's been a wonderful friend as I've waited for you. She saved me from sinking into depression." Merlin informed Arthur with a fond smile.

A smile that had Arthur's eyes narrowing. "Just what is your relationship with my sister? Are you involved with her? Because if you are it will have to end, you're mine!" Arthur growled reaching out for Merlin and tugging him against his body.

Merlin smiled fondly at Arthur. "Don't be an idiot, I've been yours since we first met, it only took you a lot longer to realize that fact." Merlin pointed out with a teasing grin on his lips and it takes all of his willpower not to give in and kiss Arthur fully on the lips, but he wants their first kiss to be special.

Despite being very happy for his uncle Ianto felt a pang of loneliness he had one attempt at a relationship but it fizzled when Ianto couldn't explain where he was going for the whole summer, Ianto didn't think that going to the mystic island knows as Avalon to see his dragon would be an acceptable excuse so it ended before it could get to serious, but still, it hurt to have his first boyfriend walk away from him with the angry words 'you're nothing but a loser', echoing in his head.

"Hey, kid are you alright?" Arthur asked concern lacing his voice for his nephew, and that is going to take some getting used to. "You look a little pale."

Ianto forced a smile on his face, his uncle had waited so long for Arthur to return to him and he wasn't going to ruin the moment while he thought of the past. "I'm good. Just trying to think of what mum will do if you two try and sneak off before saying anything to her and Uncle Gwaine."

Arthur choked on nothing as he leveled a glare at Merlin, he remembered all too well how touchy and close Merlin had been with Gwaine in the past and to know that they had still been hanging around each other enough that Ianto called him uncle brought out the green-eyed monster in Arthur. "Just what is your relationship with Gwaine?" Arthur growled out.

Merlin was amused as well touched that Arthur was already acting so possessive of him. "Really Arthur? I already told you that I was yours and nothing and nobody could change that, especially not Gwaine, not when his interest lies with someone else." At this Merlin shot a look at Ianto.

Ianto rolled his eyes he had long gotten used to the knowledge that his parents were never going to be getting back together, that while they loved one another they weren't in love and it was okay with him, now all he wanted was for them to be happy and he knew his mother had a thing for Gwaine and Gwaine had similar feelings for her and he was getting pretty tired of them dancing around their feelings for one another.

Arthur glanced between Merlin and Ianto and for a moment he felt like he was missing something until it hit him all at once. "Wait, Gwaine and my sister?! Are you telling me that Gwaine is dating my sister!" Arthur demanded.

Ianto was rather amused by his uncle's actions and wondered how Arthur would react when he finally got either a girlfriend or a boyfriend. "No Uncle Gwaine isn't dating my mum, yet," Ianto informed Arthur as he wandered past them. "Come on it's getting late and you know if we're late my mum will send out Myfanwy to look for me." Ianto reminded Merlin.

"Wait, whose Myfanwy and what did Ianto mean by yet?" Arthur demanded unsure of what was going on.

Shaking his head Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheek and linked their hands. "I let Morgana explain her relationship or lack of relationship with Gwaine and Myfanwy, well you'll just have to wait to meet her, she's unexplainable."

Arthur wasn't sure if he liked the tone in Merlin's voice and he knew that he would be having a long talk with a certain former knight of his and what was acceptable behavior around his Merlin and towards his sister. "Well come along Merlin, I'm looking forward to getting some answers and threaten a certain former knight of mine. Arthur declared.

Merlin rolled his eyes upwards, it was nice to see things never changed with Arthur and truth be told he would have still wanted Arthur no matter how he turned out but it was nice to see that he hadn't changed too much. "Still the royal part you always have been, I have missed you, Arthur." Merlin murmured under his breath as he followed after Ianto and Arthur.

* * *

"So what time is Merlin and Ianto due home?" Gwaine asked as he stroked Morgana's naked back, he always enjoyed the afterglow of some rather hot and steamy sex, he didn't know where this thing was going with Morgana or what it was but he was having fun and from the sounds, Morgana was making a few minutes ago he wasn't the only one having a good time.

Grinning wickedly Morgana straddled Gwaine's lap, her eyes sparkling with mischief and lust. "Why? Looking to go another round?" She purred out as she lowered her head for a kiss, one that Gwaine freely gave to her.

"I'm always up for another round with you." Gwaine murmured teasingly as they ended their kiss before reaching up for another, loving the feel of Morgana's dark locks running through his fingers.

Smiling into the kiss Morgana deepened it as she lowered her body down onto Gwaine's they should have time for a quickie before Ianto gets home.

* * *

  
Sitting in his car Arthur took a few calming breaths much to the amusement of Ianto who offered to ride with him to give him directions to his house.

"You know it's just my mom, she doesn't bite, unless your Uncle Gwaine," Ianto informed him.

Arthur shot a dark look at his nephew one that had Ianto smiling innocently at him. "Oh, you are just like your mother. Why do I have a feeling that I am going to have grey hair after dealing with the two of you?" Arthur muttered under his breath.

Ianto just grinned he was proud of being like his mother. "Thank you for your kind words it's always nice to know that I am doing my mother proud." Ianto turned serious. "My mum has been waiting for this moment for so long, ever since I was old enough she told me the truth about what she did, she's not proud of her actions and I think she's been waiting for you to come back so she can apologize and hope that you have forgiven her," Ianto explained.

For a moment Arthur couldn't speak as the emotions got the better of him. "I did forgive her a long time ago. It's me who needs to earn her forgiveness for failing her as a brother and friend." Arthur admitted.

"I think you have been forgiven but there is only one real way to know for sure and that is getting out of this car and going to talk to her. That is the only way you'll know for sure." Ianto told him.

"You're pretty wise, I know you didn't get that from Merlin." Arthur joked.

"Nope, this is all from my father, who I think you'll like when the two of you meet and that is something I should warn you about, my dad's side of the family and friends can be just a little scary."

"How bad can they be?" Arthur asked in a joking tone.

Ianto leveled his uncle with a flat look. "My godfather is Nick Fury and my godmother is Peggy Carter, that scary enough for you?"

Everyone knew who Peggy Carter was, besides being the former love interest of Steve Rogers, she was the first director of SHIELD and Nick Fury was its current director. "So anyone foolish enough to screw with you has a death wish? Good to know." Arthur was happy to know that his nephew was so protected.

"Yep, I'm going to remain a virgin until I die," Ianto muttered under his breath as he got out of the car to Arthur's choking behind him.

"A little too much info," Arthur grumbled under his breath and he had a feeling that was Gwaine's influence in his nephew.

* * *

  
"All right we're back and the two of you better be dressed!" Merlin called out gratefully that Ianto was still talking to Arthur, he left the uncle and nephew to bond while he went to check on and make sure that Morgana and Gwaine weren't in the middle of something he wasn't sure that Ianto was ready to see. "Not that I had been ready to see it myself," Merlin muttered with a disgusted look on his face, he was happy for Morgana and Gwaine but he didn't have to walk in on them in the middle of sex, he knows what Gwaine looks like when he comes and that is something he wishes he could forget.

Coming out of the kitchen with a cat that got the cream smile on his face Gwaine winked at his friend while finishing pulling on his shirt. "If you had been a few minutes earlier you would have gotten another show."

Merlin made a face. "I did not need to know that."

"Oh come on Merlin, you saw a lot more of me back in the sixties after all that was the time of free love." Morgana reminded him as she exited the kitchen adjusting her skirt.

"Oh god, I don't want to know what you two were doing in there. We eat on that table!" Merlin was going to have to use his magic to clean every inch of that kitchen before he stepped foot in it.

"Oh don't worry we didn't go near the table." Gwaine's grin didn't reassure Merlin at all.

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Do I even want to know what you two were doing in there, or is it better for my sanity that I don't ask and just use my magic to clean it completely."

A silent conversation went on between Morgana and Gwaine before Gwaine shrugged his shoulders. "Probably better if you didn't know unless you want to know how flexible Morgana is."

Nobody heard the door open or notice when they were joined by two others until a protective growl filled the room and Gwaine found himself pinned against the wall staring into the blue eyes of his former king.

"Uncle Gwaine, I did not need to know that and now I am going to be scarred for life." Ianto declared with all the dramatics that only a teenager could pull off.

Morgana would have been horrified that her son had learned about her and Gwaine like that but she was too busy staring at the man who she had never thought she would see again. "Arthur?" Morgana asked in a soft voice, almost too afraid to raise her voice in case this was all but a dream.

Glaring at Gwaine one last time Arthur looked over his shoulder and smiled at his sister. For a moment Arthur could only stare at Morgana, even though Merlin had told him it was still hard to believe that his sister had lost her hate and was once again the girl he had known growing up with and not only that but she was a mother. "Hello, Morgana it's good to see you again."

"Arthur!"

The blond former king barely had time to let go of Gwaine before he found his arms full of an overly emotional Morgana. "I'm real Morgana and I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you. And I'm so sorry for failing you, I promise to do better this time." Arthur whispered into her hair.

Morgana shook her head even as she clung to her brother. "It's not your fault I let the darkness and my need for revenge cloud me and drive me away from those who truly carried about me," Morgana whispered back she won't let Arthur carry all the blame. Pulling back Morgana caught her son's eyes.

Arthur could see the motherly love shining in Morgana's eyes as she smiled at her son. "Ianto, I would like you to meet your Uncle Arthur, remember I told you stories about him." She knew it was silly introducing Ianto to his teacher but she had waited for this moment for so long and now that it was finally here she wasn't sure what to do.

Ianto grinned at his uncle. "We've met, he's my history teacher."

That had both Morgana and Gwaine's eyebrows raising as the two of them fought the urge to laugh. "You're a teacher, and here we all thought that you were going to be in the military or something," Morgana explained.

Arthur shook his head. "My memories returned when I was a boy and at first I had thought about it but in truth, I was tired of fighting and being a leader, until I was needed I just wanted to be a normal guy with no one counting on them to lead them to victory. I just couldn't even though it happened so long ago to me the memories of the final battle were still too fresh for me." Arthur explained and they could all see his point.

"So are you still planning on killing me for sleeping with your sister?" Gwaine asked breaking the tension.

Groaning Ianto hung his head and patted Gwaine on the shoulder. "It was nice knowing you Uncle Gwaine, I'll say something nice at your funeral," Ianto promised to know that his Uncle Arthur was probably going to kill him for asking such a stupid question.

Rolling her eyes Morgana got in between her brother and lover while Merlin pulled a snarling Arthur back towards the couch. "No one will be killing anyone. Whose bed I chose to be in is none's business but my own and well my bedmates. Were not hurting anyone and the only one who might have a say in any relationship is my son." Morgana pointed out.

All eyes flew to Ianto who raised his hands. "I'm fine with yours and Gwaine's relationship as long as I don't have to see it," Ianto informed them with a scowl.

Getting up to his feet Gwaine looped his arms around Morgana's waist. "Don't worry kid, we promise."

While Ianto was okay with it Arthur still wasn't sure. "Fine, but if you hurt my sister in any way I will end you," Arthur vowed.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow as he glanced between Merlin and Arthur. "Shouldn't you be focusing on your relationship instead of butting your nose into ours." The former knight pointed out much to the embarrassment of Merlin and Arthur.

Ianto couldn't help but wonder how this was his life and he decided that it would be best to change the subject before he got even more scared for life. "I have a question are you planning on teaching us about the real Arthur, knights, and Merlin or the version more well known?" Ianto asked.

"Damn right he's teaching you about the real one. So much of the Arthur legend is nothing but lies. Do I look like an old man to you?" Merlin ranted and raved, it had always been a sore spot for him and Arthur couldn't help but think that Merlin was rather adorable like that, and Arthur just couldn't stop himself from kissing him.

Merlin melted as he finally felt Arthur's lips on his, this was what he had been waiting so long for and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

The kiss could have gone on forever before they were rudely interrupted by a cough.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but maybe you should take this somewhere else before you two start losing clothing," Gwaine spoke up when Arthur's hands started drifting down further than they should be. At Merlin and Arthur's glare, Gwaine just pointed at Ianto. "Hey, you were the ones who didn't want to scar the kid for life, and watching his uncles grope one another just might."

Arthur hated to admit it but Gwaine had a point. "Fine, but you're coming back to mine tonight and I'm claiming what has always been mine," Arthur growled in Merlin's ear as he gave it a little nip.

Merlin shivered and suddenly that night couldn't come fast enough. "I have always been yours, you were just a little slow on the uptake." Merlin pointed out.

"Well, I'm slow no longer," Arthur promised.

* * *

  
Years past without too much incident Ianto graduated high school and ended up going to college in New York to spend some time with his father and give the couples some time alone and he had to find his path in life, also Ianto would never admit it but he was lonely his Uncles Merlin and Arthur were one of the strongest couples he had ever seen and while his mother and Gwaine had ended up with friends with benefits kind of relationship and that was more than Ianto ever needed to know about his mother's love life.

It was in New York that Ianto met the newest agent his dad had been assigned to and Ianto fell head over heels for the cocky yet distant Clint Barton. The agent had been assigned to keep an eye on Ianto, after all as the son of Phil Coulson and the godson of Nick Fury would have a lot of enemies after him if only to hurt one or both of the men.

Agent Clint Barton was the only one who was trained and young enough not to raise suspicion about why he was hanging around Ianto.

Given Clint's childhood, he didn't trust easily but there was just something about the boy with those knowing blue-grey eyes that drew Clint to Ianto.

Ianto's magic sang when he was around Clint and he wondered if this was the kind of connection that his mother had always talked about, but while he could feel something building between the two of them.

But it wasn't compete something was missing for them.

Ianto will always wonder what could have happened between them had Torchwood One not approached him on summer break while he was visiting London with a job offer, SHIELD had serious doubts about Torchwood's methods and had been wanting to get an agent in for a while he wasn't officially an agent Ianto still said yes when Nick asked him to spy on them for him.

It wasn't hard to see that Torchwood was changing Ianto, the once carefree spirited young man was fading away and there wasn't a damn thing that they could do to help him.

The longer Ianto stayed with Torchwood One the more he changed and Fury was just about to pull Ianto out when Canary Wharf was attacked and Torchwood One fell in fire and death.

Ianto nearly died and Morgana's world fell apart and for one brief moment Merlin and Arthur were sure that Morgana would fall back into her dark ways and Merlin wouldn't blame her if she did, he felt the same rage and anger she did. Morgana clung to Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine even as she swore death and destruction to all those who nearly cost her son. 

Morgana and Merlin ignored every warning to never reveal their magic to the world as they arrived in the middle of the Cyberman vs. Dalek battle looking like wrath and fury as they unleashed their magic pushing them back to where they came from, saving not only Ianto from the Cyberman but hundreds more.

High in the Tower of Torchwood One the Time Lord known as the Doctor shivered as he felt something in the air he hadn't felt in a long time, magic, powerful, ancient and old magic and he knew of only two people who had that kind of magic Merlin and Morgana and he didn't want to be here when they got up here. Gathering up Rose and Jackie in his TARDIS the Doctor put as much distance as he could between them and anything to do with Torchwood.

It hadn't been easy to find Ianto but when they did Morgana cried as she found her son strapped into one of the Cybermen conversion units, he had been so close to being converted that Merlin and Morgana both clung to each other as they watched and waited for neither breathing until Ianto's chest began to rise shallowly on the table, it was clear that Ianto's magic had saved him.

Ianto was broken in ways that they didn't think he would ever be the same. It would take time for Ianto to heal, time that both Morgana and Merlin agreed needed to happen in Avalon and both felt safer there. They could feel it, something was lingering in the air, one too many times Earth had nearly brought to destruction by humanity's greed. Humanity had forgotten its roots and the fact that they were apart of Earth just as they once had been a part of the magic, they feared they would be in for a rude reminder.

Arthur and Gwaine went with them, something was changing in the air and something was coming and it would change everything forever. Even without orders, Clint would have still gone with them to Avalon, hoping that their bond would help Ianto to heal. And with time he did.

* * *

While the rest of the world didn’t remember the year of suffering and pain, Mother Earth did and that was just the beginning of what was to come, the 456 had been devastating as Mother Earth cried out for the children they sought to take and use as a drug.

Then came the alien invasion one after another leaving Earth more and more scarred yet in the end humanity still chose to live in the land of denial then Loki appeared and they could no longer pretend that they were alone in the universe still the Spirit of the Earth suffered and she realized that as long as the human's believed that they were at the top of the food chain, that nothing on Earth was more powerful than them they would continue on this path of destruction, it was time they learned a rather hard lesson.

"I am sorry but this is the only way to save myself and the other lives that live on this planet, the ones that many of you don't care for or believe are below you and this the only way to protect all of us against what is still out there." The Spirit of the Earth whispered.

* * *

While the Spirit of the Earth was doing what she had to do to save everyone Ianto and Morgana found their world falling apart around them as Phil died at the hands of Loki, or seemed to die. Their romantic relationship may have ended a long time ago but Morgana still cared about Phil and Phil was Ianto's father, the two of them saw Phil fall at the hands of Loki, and when they were sure it was only Nick there they arrived.

Nick stepped aside as Morgana and Ianto began working on saving Phil. "We need to take him with us to Avalon we can heal him better there," Morgana informed Nick.

"Do it." Nick agreed to know that not only would it be the best place for Phil but it would also work for his plans. _'I am going to have a lot to make up for when you get back. I wonder who will deck me first, you Phil for lying to the Avengers about your death or Ianto for not telling him about Clint being under Loki's control.'_ But that could wait till afterward, he had a team to lie to and a city to save.

* * *

  
_One month later_

"You son of a bitch!"

 _'Huh so it was Stark, I should have realized with how close he was to Phil that he might be the one to throw the first punch.'_ Fury thought as he fought the urge to rub his jaw from where it was stinging from the punch that Tony managed to land on him. "I did what was best for all of you, for all of us. You needed a reason to come together and what better reason than to avenge the one person who believed in you all when no one, not even yourselves thought this team could work." Fury pointed out.

Natasha glared at Fury, "You didn't need to make us believe that Phil was dead for a month. You're just lucky that it was Tony who got to you first and not me." The Black Widow growled out in warning.

Fury glanced at Phil who hadn't moved a muscle since the Avengers had arrived and was informed that he wasn't dead. "Do you have anything to add?"

Phil could understand where the Avengers were coming from and their anger but he also knew that Fury had a point that they had needed something to bring them together to be the team that he knew they could be, so he settled for, "Well you could have told them I was alive a lot sooner than today."

"I would have if your ex-wife had given me any kind of news to pass on then I would have!" Fury shot back.

Tony scowled at the mention of Morgana and even though they were divorced, Tony still didn't like the reminder that Phil had been married beforehand. Or that he had a son that was younger than him. "Why aren't you pissed?" Tony demanded from Clint who looked okay from his spot at the table.

Clint shrugged his shoulders. "Because I already knew, Ianto called me and told me that Phil was okay."

That had the Avengers transferring their rage from Fury to Clint. "And you didn't think of telling us?" Natasha drawled out in a low and dangerous tone.

Steve pinned Clint with a look. "I think this is the part where you run," Steve recommended as he placed a calming hand on Tony. He didn't understand why he was so drawn to the other man, he was everything he wasn't but Steve wanted to know more about him.

Not even thinking twice about it Clint was up and gone from the table, his chair still spinning around from the force of his leave as the others jumped up after him giving chase.

"It's hard to believe that they are the same people who save the Earth a month ago." Fury shot Phil a look. "You do know that Stark nearly died trying to get rid of the nuclear weapon, do try and break him of that habit would you when you, Rogers and Stark finally get together." Fury informed Phil, raising his hand when Phil went to say something, "And don't you dare tell me that there is nothing there, you didn't see the look on Stark's and Rogers' face when they thought you were dead."

Phil wasn't sure what to do about Tony and Steve. Steve had always been his hero, his first real crush, he wasn't sure how he would ever let down telling Steve that he watched him while he slept.

Then there is Tony, the man acted as they had never met before in their life and that hurt but then he had seen the footage Fury was talking about, the look of heartbreak and pain in Tony's eyes when he thought he was dead. "Don't worry sir, I'll look into it."

"You had better, don't tell Stark that I said this but he's a good man and he would be good for you." Fury told Phil as he took his leave. "Plus you and Rogers would be good to keep Tony from doing crazy things.

"Trust me, I know," Phil vowed to the empty room.

* * *

  
Morgana, Merlin, and Ianto knew something was different that morning, magic tingled freely in the air, it was old, ancient, powerful, and very, very angry.

 _“Humans! Let this stand as a warning to all of you, your time as rulers of this planet is over; you wasted and destroyed what had been given as a gift to you. We are the wraith and ruin, we are the heralds of the Red Dawn, we are the brings of destruction. Enjoy your last day for in the morning you will be but ash and a footnote in the history books.”_ The voices seemed to echo everywhere and it sent terms of fear up and down the spines of everyone who heard it.

Merlin exchanged a look with Morgana. "Was that what I think it was?" He prayed he was wrong.

"If you think it was dragons warning of an attack, you would be right. Merlin, I knew the Spirit of the Earth would only stand back and let so much destruction happen before she acted. We have forgotten over time and our arrogance that the dragons have always been Earth's ultimate protectors. We stand no chance against them, not even Thor would be able to do anything against the power that the dragons hold. Once the ash clears we will need to be ready to show humanity how to work with the dragons and pray that they learn their lesson." Morgana whispered.

Merlin knew that Morgana was right, he just hoped that the dragons showed some mercy when they attacked.

* * *

There are those events that forever change and impact the lives of all those who were there to witness them. Everyone will always remember where they were the day the Earth beneath everyone's feet trembled as the very world trembled around everyone, the buildings shaking at the sound of their roars of rage. Nor will anyone forget the way the sun was blocked out turning the day into night as the light was blocked out by their powerful bodies. The once-proud cities, the structures that had nearly touched the sky turned to rubble and ash, for we had been arrogant in our belief that we would always be on top, that nothing could ever replace humanity at the top of the food chain. In our greed we destroyed the Earth, left her spirit hanging on by a thread, so to save herself from our poisons touch, the Earth unleashed her greatest protectors and humanity learned in one short day, that we were no longer untouchable, the dragons had returned and they were not forgiving.

The whole world watched in awe and horror as the highest mountain tops trembled and cracked and split apart and from them poured hundreds of dragons, each bigger than anything airplane or anything else that humans had managed to put in the sky.

But it wasn’t till almost a week later that the true horror was reviled when word spread far and wide that every volcano had erupted and from them emerged the biggest dragons ever, each the sizes of a mountain they didn't even have to breathe fire or move all it took was one flap of their wings to bring a city or village tumbling down into nothing.

The dragons had been merciless in their destruction.

Nothing had ever been seen like it before the dragons were an unstoppable force and they leveled city after city in their destruction cities like Cardiff lay in ruins which is how Nick Fury found himself agreeing to work with Torchwood Three's three remaining members who under the leadership of Toshiko Sato had changed things for the better and was willing to work with the other agencies.

This was the time that humanity shone when they united to help out their fellow man to survive and go on with their lives.

Nick Fury looked at his good eye and then back out to the smoke coming from the once-great city of New York, even the Avengers had been no match for the dragons that attacked New York and as the red sun rose Nick realized how right the dragons warning had been. "You're going to have to call her, you know that right."

Phil could already feel the headache forming behind his eyes. "I thought you said Sir that she was never allowed anywhere near your Helicarrier after the last time she, Maria, and Natasha got together and scared ever male agent into hiding for a week?"

Nick snorted at the reminder, he couldn't believe how many of his agents the three women managed to scary into hiding, and Morgana had only been there for a few days. "Trust me if I wasn't desperate then I would still keep a country or two between that insane woman and my agents but we are dealing with mother fucking dragons, can you think of anyone better than your ex-wife to help deal with them?"

Phil had to admit that his friend had a point still he was unsure about letting Morgana near his team, near Tony.

Fury, of course, saw right through him. "You're worried how Stark is going to handle the fact that you were married and have a son. Even though, he does know and is only putting on a show that you two have never met before." Steve, Tony, and Phil's crushes on each other were without a doubt the worst kept secret on the Helicarrier and there was even a bet running as to when they would get their act together. Fury couldn't understand why Tony was acting as he had never met Phil before or why Phil was going along with this plan. It was just plain stupid in his books if you asked him. "You do know that Stark is jealous of your past with Morgana, hell that boy was jealous since he first was old enough to realize that he had a crush on you." Fury pointed out.

"It's not Tony that I'm worried about, it's Morgana, playing matchmaker for me," Phil admitted.

Fury could see Phil's point, hell he had been on the receiving end of Morgana trying to play matchmaker for him, that woman was scary when in that mode. "Well Ianto will probably becoming and you could sic Morgana on Clint and Bucky instead." Fury pointed out having no problems in throwing the other agent in the pathway of Morgana if it meant that he got out safe and sound.

Phil shook his head. "That won't work, Morgana is rather fond of both Clint and Bucky and their relationship with our son." Phil pointed out the one major flaw in Fury's plan.

"Well you'll just have to deal with your ex-wife playing matchmaker, we need their help. Not even Thor made a dent in the dragons, we need help from those who have a clue in what they are doing." Fury pointed out.

Phil could not deny that his boss had a point. "I'll get in contact with Morgana and see how soon she, Ianto and the others can get here." Phil just wasn't sure how to deal with a jealous Tony Stark in the same room as his ex-wife or if the Helicarrier would survive.

* * *

  
"SHIELD is calling us for help, Torchwood Three and UNIT will also be there," Morgana informed everyone after she finished talking to Phil. "I believe we have to help them, they need to realize that the dragons are not going to go away, that they are here to stay, and that our only chance to survive is to live with them."

"Do you think they will listen? It is not in our nature to just roll over and be ruled upon without trying to fight back and against dragons they would lose. We know that they held back in their first attack, if they wanted to they could have wiped out half our population and left us nothing. Everyone is panicking but they do not see that the dragons left hospitals, firehouse, and other emergency services uncheck." Merlin pointed out.

Arthur shook his head seeing his lover's point but knowing at the same time he knew that humans weren't just going to roll over and accept that they were no longer at the top. "If history has taught us anything this is not the end but merely the beginning and I'm afraid that there will be an even steeper price to pay before the rest learn that just because we are no longer at the top of the food chain we are not less important."

"I think that they will need a king to lead them," Ianto spoke up in a low voice. All eyes flew to him and Ianto smiled at his uncle's stunning look. "You would return when we need you most. Maybe now is the time, you understand both worlds, you know the fear that lives in the hearts of men at the unknown. They let that fear rule them and this time, if they do, trying to take out the dragons, would lead to destruction on a massive scale." Ianto finished.

"Ianto's right, they need a leader and that's you. Even if that leadership role is only to the agencies that will listen to you, SHIELD and Fury will back you, we just need to make them see." Gwaine spoke up throwing his support behind Ianto.

"All right, for now, we will help SHIELD and the others figure out how to restore peace until we can figure out how to handle this. We can't go in there demanding that they put Arthur in charge or they will never accept our help." And like in the olden days Leon or Rhys Williams as the reborn knight was once again the voice of reason.

"What about Myfanwy, Aithusa, and Kilgharrah? Are we taking them or are leaving them here?" Ianto asked glancing at his dragon who was seated outside the meeting room.

"I would love to take them along, to have them as a backup but I don't think it would be safe for them or us if we arrived with dragons after the attack this past week." Arthur would feel better with them along but it just wouldn't be smart to bring them along.

Ianto hated the idea of leaving Myfanwy behind but he knew that his uncle was right and until they could reassure the members of SHIELD and the Avengers that she, Aithusa, and Kilgharrah were friends and not enemies that it was safer for them to stay on Avalon. "I know, it's just I don't like leaving Myfanwy behind." Ianto murmured in a low tone.

Morgana tucked her hand into Ianto's arm, a pleased smile on her face happy that her son was finally getting out of Avalon, he hadn't left since the fall of Torchwood One accept when Clint and the discovered Bucky dragged him out, she could understand Ianto's reluctant at leaving his dear friend behind. "I know son, I would feel better if they were coming along as well but that's just not possible at this moment."

Taking a shuddering breath and knowing that he hadn't left Avalon since Torchwood One fell Ianto was nervous but he could find the courage and strength because he needed to see with his own eyes Clint was okay. "So when do we leave?"

"Right away, the jet is waiting for us." Morgana declared.

* * *

  
Phil wasn't at all surprised that Morgana and the others had flown in on their jet, Morgana and Merlin had been around long enough to enquire enough riches to make them the wealthiest people on earth or that they wouldn't allow anyone to know where Avalon was. He just prayed that Morgana wouldn't try anything. But they needed the help and Thor had even managed to bring Lady Sif and the Warriors Three with him and after much explaining how Loki was under the control of the Mad Titan.

"Hello Phillip, you're looking well." Morgana crossed the room and placed a kiss on Phil's cheek. She was glad to see the color back in his cheeks she had been so worried about him coming back to work so soon after being stabbed.

Sighing Phil accepted the kiss and returned the favor. "Please do not call me Phillip, only you and my mother do that."

"How is your mother?" Morgana asked with a smile on her face, she always did love her former mother-in-law.

"Still upset that our marriage didn't last and constantly asking me when we will be getting back together." Phil's mother had never truly gotten over losing Morgana as a daughter-in-law and his mother like to remind him that she adored Morgana and had such high hopes for a lot more grandchildren.

"We both know that won't be happening, given where your interest lies these days. Have you staked your claim yet or am I still in time to see the show?" Morgana asked with a purely wicked grin on her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Phil didn't know why he was lying to Morgana after all his ex-wife could read him like a book.

"Oh Phil you can lie to yourself all you want but your emotions betray you. I know who lies in your heart and if the daggers he is shooting at my back for kissing you are any indication, he feels the same." Morgana wasn't surprised to see that Tony had developed rather strong feelings for Phil back when he was a teenager now it was amusing to see that those same feelings existed not only in Tony but also Phil. _'This is going to be so much fun.'_ Morgana thought with glee.

A wicked grin crossed Morgana's lips as she watched the way Tony Stark was looking at her, she knew the color of green he wore and she figured it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun with Tony. "Don't you glare at me Anthony Stark, I knew you when you were nothing but a toddler seeking out mischief and losing your clothing whenever you fancied," Morgana growled at Tony.

Phil's hackles rose as Morgana growled at Tony and couldn't help himself from moving protectively in front of Tony and was pleased to see that Steve did the same.

"Only you, sister, could find the time to flirt and play matchmaker while the world falls into ruin." Arthur knew that look in Morgana's eyes well and he almost felt sorry for Steve, Tony, and Phil.

Morgana grin at her brother. "It's a talent and a gift."

Loki glanced between the two mortals, well one mortal, the woman felt different, almost like someone that belonged in Asgard. "If you do not mind me saying so, you are no mere mortals. You are of the old religion, those who were blessed with magic."

Morgana's eyes shot to Loki and for a moment she felt the world fade away as her magic sung with joy and longing, something she had never felt before. "You would be correct. I am the Lady Morgana and some of you should know just who I am." She knew what it was like to be under the control of others, to be twisted until you didn't remember yourself anymore.

"Like from the Arthur legends?" Toshiko Sato asked slight awe in her voice, the current leader of Torchwood Three had been a lost at what to do when the dragons returned, sure they dealt with aliens on a daily bases but something right out of myths were a little different.

Arthur turned his attention to Merlin and the two men seemed to be having a conversation with just their eyes before Arthur sighed seemingly coming to a decision. "I am Arthur Pendragon from the legend of King Arthur and my partner the wizard Merlin and my sister Morgana is the living and breathing Morgana, only less evil."

“Sometimes,” Rhys muttered under his breath as he ignored his ex-girlfriend’s Gwen’s stare, he hadn’t expected to see her again after the way their relationship ended when she tried to Retcon him to admit that she had an affair with one of her male co-workers, he could have forgiven her with time and maybe learned to trust her again for cheating on him but drugging him, that was something he couldn’t forgive and every day he was thankful that he was strong enough to resist them or else he would marry a woman who drugs him to confess her cheating to ease her guilt.

Morgana flashed Rhys a little grin. “Not evil, wicked and everyone needs to be a little wicked sometime in their life otherwise we would all be a little dull.”

“While I’m all for letting your wicked side out, shouldn’t we focus on the problem at hand? Like what the bloody hell we are going to do about those bloody dragons!” Owen Harper snapped from his spot next to Gwen.

“Owen! You will show some respect!” Tosh snapped back, she had hoped that Owen and Gwen would both be on their best behaviors. _‘Jack, I still don’t know why you wanted me in charge.’_ Things hadn’t been easy for Torchwood Three since Jack left them, it had hurt something deeply in Tosh when Jack told them he was leaving, he had found his Doctor and his Rose and there was no reason for him to stay.

Tosh never let Jack see how much that comment hurt, she saw Jack as a big brother, her hero who rescued her and gave her a second chance, she thought of Jack as a family to learn he hadn’t felt the same had stung deep. Tosh had tried to do her best as the leader but it wasn’t easy with Gwen fighting her every order, but she’s no longer the shy girl hiding behind her computers, she is now the leader of Torchwood Three.

“I like her, she has spirit. Pepper, can I keep Miss Sato?” Tony asked with a grin on his face and winked at the stunning woman.

A long-suffering sigh came from Pepper. “We’ve already had this talk before, no Tony, you cannot keep people.”

Ignoring Tony, Arthur still wasn’t sure what to make of the other man, a steel look entered Arthur’s eyes as he told them point blankly, “There is nothing you can do, the dragons are here to stay.”

“You can’t be serious! Those… things out there are dangerous! We need to figure out a way to send them back to where they came from before more lives are lost.” Gwen wouldn’t accept that there was nothing that could be done.

The temperature in the boardroom dropped dramatically and Morgana’s eyes flashed amber as she struggled to keep her magic under control. “Those things as you call them are living breathing creatures that have just as much right to be here as you do, more so as they actually keep and protect the Spirit of the Earth. The Earth is dying, we,” Morgana gestured to herself, Ianto and Merlin, “can feel it. We are a part of her as she is a part of us and we have slowly been killing her. The dragons are her ultimate protectors and she wouldn’t bring them back unless it was important.”

A gentle touch to Morgana’s shoulder and Merlin took over. “You have to understand, that at one-time magic truly existed it was as natural as breathing is, but only to those who were lucky enough to be blessed with the gift. But like it is within us hate and fears soon ruled and those with magic were considered dangerous and the enemy and we were hunted down. The dragons had all been but wiped out, hunted down to all but one then a miracle happened and a second dragon was born, but by than magic was already fading and soon I was all that existed. I could no longer taste it in the air and I watched as humanity's greed and recklessness overcome their bond with nature and I watched as the Earth suffered for their neglect and now she is saving herself and all of us before she is destroyed completely."

"Indeed Heimdall has witnessed it firsthand the destruction humans were bringing about to their world. He warned that he was watching the Earth die." Thor spoke up.

"Even now we can feel it, this world is sick." Sif voiced her agreement, she could not understand how they could have missed their world dying. "Dragons are a noble creature and they are some of the most powerful and majestic beings, one cannot simply try and kill a dragon, any skill like that has long been lost."

"But what about them?" Gwen cried pointed at Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana. "If they are who they claim to be then surely they know how to kill a dragon!"

"Haven't you been listening to us, you foolish child? We aren't going to kill the dragons, we are here to teach you how to live with them. The dragons are only the start, magic is returning to this world, a new era is about to begin and it can either start peacefully or full of bloodshed, but if you chose to go to war against the dragons, you will lose." Morgana warned.

Phil studied his ex-wife. "If the governments choose to retaliate what would the dragons' response be?"

"They wouldn't live long enough to see the destruction of their race. Earth is dying and they will do whatever it takes to save her, even wiping out the cause, so warn your governments that any actions against them will be met with fire and death." Arthur warned, his eyes cold and serious.

* * *

  
"I'm so glad that your okay, I wish I could have done more for you when Loki took control of you." Ianto murmured as he snuggled in closer to Clint's side, the meeting had ended with Fury going to talk to the governments in hopes of stopping them from doing anything stupid and Ianto and Clint took that downtime to reconnect.

Clint's grip tightens on Ianto. "I'm glad you weren't around, I don't think I could have survived if I had hurt you." That had been Clint's greatest fear that while he was under Loki's control he would hurt Ianto, he was thankful that Ianto had been safe and sound on Avalon where Loki couldn't have reached him.

Thor had brought Loki forth and stood by as his brother explained that he had been tortured and twisted by a monster who broke him until Loki had no control over his actions.

_"I am truly sorry archer for the pain I have caused you. It was the last thing that I wanted. I had my freewill ripped away from me and I am sorry that I did the same to you." Loki's green eyes bored into Clint's and he could see the truth in them._

_"You had glowing blue eyes when I was with you. Was that mind control?" Clint found himself asking. He was grateful that Bucky and Ianto stood beside him and Thor was around to keep an eye on Loki._

_"Indeed my friend," Thor spoke up._

_"He's like me," Bucky spoke up, he knew what it was like to be turned into a weapon, ripped and broken until you were nothing but a shell. He was thankful that he had Clint and Ianto to help him, even Steve was there telling him about their past well when he wasn't mooning over Tony and Phil._

_"I don't fully trust you but I do understand how you feel, so I accept your apology but it will take time for us to become friends." Clint honestly told Loki._

_Thor placed a protective hand on Loki's shoulder, "That is all we can ask of you, my friend."_

"I'm glad that Natasha was able to knock some sense into you." Ianto owed Natasha a huge debt.

"Natasha does have one hell of a right hook." Bucky let out a low chuckle.

"Natasha will be getting my best coffee from now on." Ianto declared.

Clint and Bucky both sent Ianto a wounded look and Ianto pressed a quick kiss to his partner's lips. "As will you," Ianto promised.

"Well then that's all that matters, I think I'm going to need it with the fact that your mom is planning on playing matchmaker." Clint wasn't prepared to deal with a matchmaking Morgana without coffee, and lots of it.

A knowing smile played upon Ianto's lips. "I don't think my mother is the only one going to be playing matchmaker." He hadn't missed the way his mother responded towards Sif.

A groan escaped Bucky's lips. "The world could be ending and everyone is going to be too busy playing matchmaker to save it. Do you realize that all the women we know are the scariest people alive?"

Ianto and Clint had to agree that Bucky had a point.

"I, very much doubt that Uncle Nick or my father are going to let the government do something too stupid without having a back-up plan." Ianto pointed out and Clint and Bucky could only hope that Ianto was right.

* * *

  
"This is a stupid-ass decision, just like it was a stupid-ass decision to launch a nuclear warhead at New York City, the only reason we are still here is thanks to Stark self-sacrificing ass." Fury pointed out as he argued with the council members.

"You can't expect us to sit back and do nothing while... these creatures run amuck. We do not back down to any threat." One of the council members shot back.

"You think that you can take on dragons? A whole army of dragons? Then go ahead and put yourself on the front line, not innocent soldiers who are just following orders in a hopeless battle." Fury shot back. "But know this that not one of my agents will be involved. You want to do a suicide run; you do it without me and my agents." With that Fury ended the call, "Mother fucking god damn idiots!"

"You did the right thing, Sir, they are signing their death warrant and nothing we can say will stop them." Phil knew that there was nothing that Fury could have said to get them to change their minds, their fallback plan had been to destroy New York from the Chitauri with a nuclear warhead, it still sent shivers down Phil's spine at how close he came to nearly losing Tony. "Sir, if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be."

Fury fought to hide his grin as he spotted the steel look in Phil's eyes. _'It would seem that all he needed was a little reminder of how close he came to losing Tony to get him to act.'_ "He's in one of the computer labs, trying to figure out a way to study one of those dragons. Take Rogers with you."

Phil gave a sharp nod. "Thank you."

Fury waited until Phil was gone before laughing. "It's about damn time you claimed your boy, any more sulking and I would have personally sicced Morgana on you if you took any longer."

* * *

  
Darcy Lewis was used to being overlooked by all the other beautiful women that she was around every day, hell she barely even made a blip on Thor's radar. When they had first met Jane had all of his focus but that wasn't the case any longer, Darcy still had no idea what had gone down between Thor and Jane but their relationship had fizzled out but they still managed to remain friends. _'And if the way Thor and Loki and Morgana are acting around one another than there is something a bit more than friendship going on there.'_

"And what is such a pretty lady like you doing here sitting all by yourself?"

Darcy found herself pulled out of her thoughts by a rather flirtatious voice. "Gwaine, right?" She asked, of course, she knew the name of the very handsome man who had arrived earlier that day.

Gwaine flashed her a winning smile. "That's right and who are you my lovely lady if you don't mind me asking?"

Darcy found herself returning his smile and offering her hand, "Darcy, Darcy Lewis."

Capturing the hand she offered Gwaine placed a kiss on her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you my Lady Darcy."

Darcy had to admit that maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Loki never thought he would be drawn to the female form, his heart belonged only to Thor, but there was something about Morgana that drew him in and he wanted to know more about the powerful woman and felt protective over Morgana when she spotted her mate flirting and charming another woman, she couldn't understand why Morgana didn't seem to be upset, in fact, she almost looked happy.

"I do not understand, should you be happy about your mate flirting with another?" Loki had felt it strongly when he had to watch Thor flirt with everyone but him, denying the fact that they are the other half to each other's soul. There were times when he wanted to rip out his tongue for daring such an action and then challenge him to a duel to taste his manhood. "If you wish I could rip off his manhood for you."

A genuine laugh escaped Morgana's lips. "Oh Gwaine isn't my mate. Sure we dated for a while but we didn't love each other enough for us to even consider marriage and we didn't dare risk what we already have to try and push it into something it would never be." Morgana explained to Loki, slightly touched at the trickster offer to remove Gwaine's very valuable body part. "I'm just glad that he is taken an interest in someone new, he's been alone for far too long." Gwaine hadn't dated anyone since their relationship ended.

A thoughtful look entered Loki's eyes. "So you are happy that he is taking an interest in someone new? What about you? Do you not think you deserve some happiness?" The trickster found himself asking.

Morgana took a moment to think before answering. "At a time I thought I did not deserve to find happiness, that I still needed to pay for my actions I did in the past, the pain and suffering I caused the others but with time I learned to forgive myself and realize that I did deserve happiness. I found a place to belong with the others, and even though Phil and I didn't work out I am still thankful for every day that we had Ianto in our lives, my son is my one joy and if I never find that someone to spend my life with, I will be content with my son and my family and friends."

Loki didn't like the thought of Morgana just been content with her lot in life, something in him wanted Morgana to be happy. "Well from what I have seen, you are a good woman Morgana and you deserve all the happiness in the world."

A soft smile graced Morgana's lips as she placed her hand on Loki's arm, she could see the bond between Thor and Loki one that Thor was denying. "And I wish the same for you; I hope you find the happiness that you are searching for."

Loki watched as Morgana walked away from a soft look in his eyes. "I think I might have."

Neither had noticed the God of Thunder hidden in the shadows who felt his heartbreaking as he saw the bond between the two as their magic danced around one another.

* * *

  
Tony Stark never put much faith in magic that was why he liked technology he knew how it worked, the magic he didn't understand and he didn't like that. "I guess I can always ask someone about it, maybe Ianto would be willing to teach me."

"I think that is a good idea Ianto knows a lot about dragons, considering that he has one."

Tony did not jump at the sound of Phil's voice behind him, no matter what the CCTV footage may show, he was a little startled and that was all. "Agent, thank you for the advice and I'll consider that. Now if you don't mind I'm a little busy here, I'm sure that you have a lot of catching up to do with Morgana and Ianto, oh I'm sorry you spent a month healing on Avalon with them."

Phil could hear the defensive tone in Tony's voice and the hurt and he knew that the time was now to try and set things right. "I want to contact you, Tony, you and the others to know that I was alive but the truth is I was far more injured than anyone knew, Morgana and Ianto weren't sure that I was going to make it at times and I wanted to spare you from having to lose me a second time."

That had Tony whirling around, he blinked when he spotted Steve standing behind Phil. "Do you have any idea what it did to me, to us the first time? Hearing that you had died? I was ready to join you, I flew into that wormhole with a death wish because the one person that I cared about the most was gone and I never had a chance to tell them how I felt! My life has never mattered only with you do I feel alive."

A gush of air escaped Tony's lungs as he found himself pinned against the wall with a furious Phil glaring at him. "Don't you ever think that for one moment your life has no mean, it does to me, to Pepper, to your teammates. If you think that I am about to let you check out early you have another thing coming ." Phil always knew that beneath Tony's confidence and could careless attitude was just a front to hide the broken man he was.

"Why do you care so much? No one would care if I was gone, the only ones to truly mourn me where Pepper and Happy when I was missing." Tony wasn't going to break down in front of Phil or Steve, not now, he would do that later in private.

"Because you are important to me Anthony Stark, more than you will ever know. I would mourn you if anything were to happen to you as if I was missing a very important piece of me." Phil needed Tony to see that he mattered to him.

"You are important to both of us," Steve added.

Part of Tony wanted to hope at what Phil was trying to say, that his feelings weren't that one-sided. "Just what are you trying to say here, Agent Coulson?" He needed to put distance between them and refusing to call Coulson by his name he hoped would do just that.

"I think that you can call me Phil."

And Phil wasn't buying it. "I want you Tony and I know that you want me. My heart calls for you and Steve. The three of us are going to talk."

"Agent Coulson, you're needed on the top deck something is going down."

At that moment Tony wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss the agent for interrupting or glare at him for interrupting what could have been an important moment.

"Thank you, we'll be right up. Could you please tell me what this is about?" Phil asked with a soft smile on his face.

A smile that stirred jealousy in Tony, he didn't like it when Phil looked at anyone but him and Steve like that.

Sheepishly the agent rubbed the back of his neck. "It would seem your ex-wife is currently trying to throw Agent Cooper of Torchwood Three over the edge of the Helicarrier."

A groan escaped Phil's lips he really can't take Morgana anywhere.

* * *

  
_A few minutes earlier_

"Rhys Williams don't you dare walk away from me, we need to talk!"

Rhys knew that this was coming the moment he laid eyes on Gwen in the control room of the Helicarrier. There was a time that he would have bent over backward for this woman to do everything in his power to see her happy.

He was no longer that man.

"No Gwen we don't, I think everything that needed to be said has been said the day I walked away from this relationship." Crossing his arms over his chest Rhys turned around to face Gwen and inner sighed as he saw the stubborn look on Gwen's face.

There was no way that Gwen Cooper was going to let Rhys get away without answering her. "You left me with a note saying that you couldn't do this anymore and not to contact you, that you would get in touch with me after you thought through a few things. Just what were those things?" Gwen demanded, she had needed Rhys to be her rock after Jack had left her and while she hadn't loved Rhys the way she should have, she still cared about him and knew that they could have been happy even if she had been settling for Rhys.

"I owed you nothing after what you did to me! You betrayed me!" Rhys felt his control beginning to snap.

Gwen stared at Rhys in shock. _'There is no way that he could have broken the Retcon, is there?'_ Plastering a smile on her face Gwen knew that she could fix this. "I'm sorry if you believed that I was putting my new job ahead of us, but that was hardly a betrayal."

"No, but sleeping with one of your coworkers and then drugging me before you confessed so that you could clear your conscious without having to work for forgiveness, that is a betrayal." Rhys' voice was pure ice and lacking any emotion as he spoke to Gwen.

As Gwen gapped at him Rhys favored her with a cold smile. "I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to marry you but after that stunt not only could I not trust you I could barely look at you. I left you because as much as I loved you at that moment I hated you."

Gwen never counted on this, she thought that Rhys would never have been able to break the Retcon, that she could get admit her affair and not lose Rhys, only if Jack had acted on what had been between them then would she had let Rhys go, but she had a rather rude awakening as to where she fell in Jack's life and it wasn't high up on the list, no those spots had been for his precious Doctor and beloved Rose Tyler. "Rhys, I made a mistake but surely what we had could be strong enough to overcome it. I love you Rhys Williams and I think we still have a chance at making something great between us."

Rhys could lie and say that he felt nothing towards Gwen, but that wasn't the truth, he still did care for her but he didn't trust her, and what kind of relationship could survive without trust? "If and this is a pretty big if, I agree to give you a second chance how do I know that you won't cheat on me again and to ease your guilt you won't try and drug me again? I loved you, Gwen, I trusted you and you used and abused that trust like it wasn't important. I need time to think, to see if there can be a future for you and me."

"But Rhys, I won't do that again, I promise. Owen had been a mistake, I couldn't talk to you and Jack was still keeping me at a distance..." Gwen trailed off as she realized what she had just said.

Slowly Rhys shook his head. "So that's it, the man you cheated on me with was just a stand-in because you couldn't have the man you truly wanted. Did you ever really love me?" Rhys could feel his heartbreaking once again over Gwen Cooper.

This couldn't be happening, not now. "No, Rhys I did love you and I wanted a future with you. But then I met Jack and we had this bond, this connection and I fell in love with him and us, I did love him more than you but nothing happened between us and he's out of the picture for good. Please give me another chance." Gwen pleaded with Rhys.

"If he was in the picture can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you would have chosen me over him? That if he came back this very moment you would still stand there and chose me?" When Gwen couldn't answer and only give him a tearful look Rhys knew he had his answer. "That's what I thought Gwen. I won't be a second choice or even a third I have my self-worth and I will get over you Gwen Cooper and find someone who will love me for me. I hope you find the same."

Gwen could hardly breathe as Rhys walked past her. This couldn't be happening, she had lost Jack and now she had lost Rhys for good. _'No, there has to be a way to fix this. Maybe a stronger dose of Retcon? That might work or there has to be something in the Archives that can fix this, all I need to do is make Rhys forget about me sleeping with Owen and we can have the life we talked about before I met Jack Harkness or heard of Torchwood.'_ Gwen gave a firm nod she had a sound plan in mind and now all she had to do was bid her time until she had a chance to look at what artifact that Tosh had brought along with them.

"Don't even think about it little girl. I will not let you do anything to hurt Rhys more than you already have."

Gwen jumped as Morgana seamlessly melted out of the shadows. Jilting out her chin Gwen met Morgana's glare. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Morgana raised a dark eyebrow as her glare darkened. "So you weren't just thinking about how you were going to get Rhys back by any means necessary? I do find that hard to believe."

Gwen could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her mouth suddenly felt dry. "What makes you think I'm playing anything?"

"I know how easy it is to fall down the dark path, to let the belief that you are right and whatever you do, no matter the cost can be justified. I will not let you rob Rhys of a future he can have." Morgana warned as she took a step closer to Gwen.

"Please you expect me to believe that you are the Morgana from legend? Arthur was a myth just like magic is. These things that you are protecting are some sort of alien and once I can make the others see the truth, well then we will get rid of the problem like we should have been doing from the moment they attacked."

Gwen didn't even see Morgana move until she felt a crushing pain in her chest as she was thrown across the Helicarrier deck and pinned there unable to move as Morgana stalked towards her, eyes glowing amber.

"You foolish little girl. I am the Lady Morgana, magic flows through my veins as the air flows through my lungs. I could destroy you with but a word, remove you from this world. You do not have all the answers Gwen Cooper, you are narrowed mind and refuse to stop and think for a moment that some know more than you. You want to take on a dragon, go right ahead and see just how far you get." Morgana knew how easy it would be for her to get rid of Gwen, to spare all of them the trouble she would no doubt bring upon them or the disaster just waiting to happen the longer she was around.

A gentle hand landed on her arm and a soft plea pulled her back from the swirling darkness that threatened to engulf her.

"Morgana, she is not worth it. Do not let this girl drag you back down into the darkness again. You are better than her, better than this. I see the wonderful woman you are, do not let that become corrupted, do not lose that light."

Gwen felt the pressure on her chest lighten as Morgana turned to face Loki. Morgana knew just how easy it would be to give in to the darkness, to let it once again consume her until she no longer recognized the girl staring back at her, but she wouldn't do that to her son or to the rest of her family, the ones who love her.

"You're right, thank you Loki. I do not know what I might have done had you not come along. Thank you for stopping me. If you'll excuse me." Without looking at anyone Morgana turned on her heel and with her head held high returned down below.

"Thank you, for stopping her." Gwen honestly didn't know what would have happened if the Asgard hadn't stepped in.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he turned to face Gwen. "Do not think for one moment that I did this for you. I know your kind, I know that you believe that you are always in the right and never wrong, that way of thinking will get someone, maybe even yourself killed. You are part of a team and it is time you started acting like the warrior you claim to be. You are a danger to us all if you continue your way of thinking and I will be watching you make sure you do not try anything foolish."

Gwen's jaw snapped shut with a loud and sounding click. "Well if you felt that way, then why did you stop Morgana then?"

"I stopped Morgana because I did not wish to see her sully her soul, not over you. There is such goodness in Morgana, more than even she knows and I will not have that light darkened." Loki stopped for a moment and studied Gwen. "You must remember that you can be an important piece if you realize that teamwork involves everyone, including you and that someone who thinks differently than you might just be right, it will be up to you whether you chose to listen or continue to live in blind faith that you are never wrong."

Turning on her heel Loki left a puzzled Gwen mulling over her words and smiled as she found Morgana waiting for her.

"Thank you for that," Morgana whispered a soft smile on her face.

Loki took a step towards Morgana. "I meant every word of it, you are a good person Morgana."

* * *

Arriving on deck Phil was surprised, not that he showed it, to see Loki with Morgana and the two looked to be in a rather deep and meaningful conversation, so deep that they didn't see Thor who was staring at them with a longing gaze in his eyes.

"Well, that looks cozy," Tony commented from his spot next to Phil a part of him secretly happy to see Morgana paying attention to someone other than Phil.

"Indeed it does, I think Loki would be good for Morgana they would balance one another out. What do you think Thor?" Phil asked turning to the God of Thunder who had joined them, if they had been forced to stop Morgana from doing something to Miss Cooper they were going to need back-up and who better than the God of Thunder himself.

Thor smiled as he watched Loki with Morgana, it was a smile full of sorrow and loss one that had the other three men exchanging looks. _'Perhaps they can find some happiness with each other.'_

"Indeed this is a very good thing and does my heart proud to see my brother and the Lady Morgana find happiness with one another." Thor offered his agreement with Phil.

"Well I do believe that Loki of all people has this all under control and I see no bodies were thrown off the Helicarrier which means fellows I am heading back to my lab," Tony announced.

Steve and Phil exchanged a look they knew that if Tony went to his lab he would hide down there until he was sure that they would forget about their earlier conversation, yeah like that was going to happen. "I don't think so Tony, we still have a conversation to finish." Without giving Tony a chance to make a break for it Phil grabbed him by the arm and herded him towards the doors signaling Steve to follow him.

Alone again Thor turned his attention to the two others who were speaking and found Morgana's eyes on him. "Thor come join us." She beckons, she knew that Loki wanted to ask him to stay but seemed to think that Thor didn't wish to be around him.

"I would be honored to join the likes of you." 

* * *

Tony Stark was good at running away from anything that would make him feel or make him get involved emotionally, just ask Pepper, so he was determined to put as much distance between him Steve and Phil as he could.

Agent Phil Coulson, on the other hand, was very good at hunting down people who didn't want to be found.

And Steve Rogers is Captain America himself.

Tony had nearly reached his lab when a hand gripped his arm and he was stunned by the strength Phil had as he was whirled around and pinned against the wall.

"No more running Tony. I know it's in your nature to run but I'm not going to give up on you that easy. You matter to me Tony Stark, I know that is something you are not used to hearing but I can promise you that I will not stop saying it until you believe me. You have no idea what I felt when Nick told me what you had done. I was so thankful it failed, I didn't want to return to a world that didn't have you in it." Phil needed Tony to see that he cared about him and he wasn't going anywhere, but he wouldn't push Tony, in the end, it would only push Tony further away from him in the end.

Tony felt a sense of loss when Phil let go of him and backed away, but the look in Phil's eyes had him swallowing hard.

"Tony, I won't push you into anything but I want you to know that I am serious about starting something between us, but I will not push you into anything that you do not want. If you don't want anything romantic between the two of us I will understand and I will be content with your friendship." It would hurt like hell but Phil would bare it if it meant he got to have Tony still in his life.

"I had only loved two people in my life. I lost Bucky without ever getting the chance to tell him how I felt and that bond is stronger than anything but it isn't loved not like that he has for Ianto and Clint and while Peggy knew how I felt about her, she is out of my reach forever. I am tired of not taking a chance and I don't want to miss out on seeing what could be between the three of us. But we will not force you into anything you are not ready for. We will give you time to think about this."

Tony was a mixture of emotions as Phil and Steve walked away from him, slowly he slid down against the wall his mind racing in a thousand different ways but all leading back to one thing Phil Coulson and Steve Rogers.

* * *

"Well that was less dramatic then I had expected. Your mother is going to be so disappointed." Clint muttered as he ducked back around the corner that he and Merlin had both hid behind when Phil and Steve cased after Tony.

"I had hoped that when you found your other half Ianto, he would be sane like your father and nothing like Morgana or Merlin." Much to Arthur's horror this Clint Barton was turning out to be a lot like Morgana and Merlin, Arthur had heard that Clint was planning on showing Ianto how to crawl around the vents undetected. Of course, it was no better than Bucky had taken to training Ianto how to murder strut.

Clint grinned at Arthur, "Better get used to it. Ianto is ours and we are Ianto's." There was no way that he or Bucky were going to let Ianto go he was the other half of their soul, the one who unites him.

Eyes narrowing Arthur studied the other man. "If you hurt my nephew in any way it will be the last thing you ever do," Arthur growled out.

Clint knew that the man meant every word. "I speak for both James and myself when I promise that hurting Ianto is the last thing we will do."

Arthur believed him. "See that you don't."

* * *

Maria Hill had been studying the Torchwood team and she came to one conclusion that they were ready to break apart.

“Sir, I do believe that we should hire Toshiko Sato away from Torchwood, she’s wasted there.” Maria Hill calmly informed her boss.

“Tell me something I don’t know Hill, but with the world, about to go to hell I don’t think it matters where Miss Sato ends up but I know that Torchwood won’t be enough to handle the new world order I was thinking of inviting her to join SHIELD but I know that the other two will be part of the package and I'm not sure if my Helicarrier would survive having the likes of Owen Harper or Gwen Cooper on it a long time." Nick pointed out.

Maria shrugged her shoulders. "As you said, sir, it's a new world out there and they are trained field agents who we could use, we all know that the world's governments are going to try something foolish." Maria reminded him.

"I see you’re point Hill and once the world turns to shit again, then I'll consider asking them to join." Fury wasn't happy about considering anyone from Torchwood SHIELD material but Toshiko Sato would fit in, it was the other two who didn't and they worried him, he hated having loose cannons on his base.

"That's all I ask sir."

* * *

Tosh was willing to admit that she was a floundering a bit SHIELD was the big leagues, the proof was her very own lab, something she never had in her time with Torchwood. She even held conversations with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner and the two men knew of her work, she felt more than a little overwhelmed. She didn't even know what she was doing here, she didn't belong here, she wasn't a leader and it was times like this that she wished Jack had stayed.

"Tosh, are you alright?" A gentle hand and a kind voice pulled Tosh back from the panic she was slowly slipping into.

Blinking Tosh found herself meeting the warm and concerned gaze of Ianto, the young man she had found herself quickly striking up a friendship and found herself wondering if things had been different would Ianto have ended up in Torchwood Three rather than SHIELD and Tosh liked to think that they would have been friends.

Casting a glance over Ianto's shoulder Tosh wasn't surprised to see Clint standing guard like a silent century watching over Ianto and ready to jump into battle the moment it looks like anyone is going to be harming or proves to be a threat to Ianto. Tosh wishes that anyone would look at her like that, in truth she felt rather alone and for so long she had held onto her feelings for Owen hoping that one day he would finally see her, but that never happened and now with the world, she knew changed so much Tosh knew that it was time for a fresh start.

"Tosh?"

Once again Tosh found herself pulled out of her musings by Ianto's worried voice and even Clint was glancing at her with a hint of worry in his eyes.

Smiling Tosh realized that she wasn't alone she had a new start here. "I'm alright Ianto, I was just lost in thought no big deal I was just filling a little overwhelmed with everything. I've never had my lab before or fellow scientist to talk to.” Tosh explained with a bashful smile.

Ianto returned her smile. “Well if helps Tony has already begun bugging my father in wanting to keep you,” Ianto informed her.

Tosh found herself blushing it did wonders for her ego to know that someone like Tony Stark was interested in her. "I don't think that will be a problem. This new world will be too much for Torchwood to handle, I think it would be in our best interest if we all just work together, to help calm the public's nervousness and make sure that no one does anything foolish."

A snort escaped Clint drawing both their attention onto him. "I think that might be a little too late, Fury's cut off all communication to the World's governments they are going to be trying something stupid, very soon."

Ianto felt a twinge of dread crawl up and down his spine at Clint's words, his partner was right they just had no idea how right he was.

* * *

  
_In a Secret Bunker at an Unknown Location_

Around the table sat twenty of the most powerful people in the world, those who truly ruled behind the politicians and supplied the money, every single hand was raised in an agreement.

"Then it is agreed at dawn tomorrow we strike back at these things and take back our world." The figured head stated and murmurs of agreement filled the room, they would not be so easily beaten and they would never surrender.

* * *

  
_Avalon_

"Something is coming. The game-changer has been put into play. Tomorrow the world will see just how weak they are." Kilgharrah murmured.

Next to him, Myfanwy looked out into the distance. "Will Ianto be alright?"

Aithusa smiled down at the smaller dragon. "He will be fine Nick Fury is not a foolish man he will not enter into this. Ianto is safe he has Clint and his parents to watch after him. Do not worry little one soon we will be with them again."

"You have nothing to fear for any of our humans, our brethren will not harm any of those we trust or those who will accept this new world, it is those that believe that violence is the answer that should fear the dragons' wrath." Kilgharrah reminded Myfanwy.

* * *

That morning the sky blazed an unholy red as the dragons unleashed their fury on those who had dared to attack them.

"I warned those idiots." Fury muttered under his breath as they watched the bombs fail to do any damage to the dragons but piss them off by scorching the earth around them. "Alright, people we need to do some serious damage control here. How likely are the dragons to strike back?" Fury asked his magic users.

A silent conversation took place between Loki, Merlin, Morgana, and Ianto.

"There is no doubt about it the dragons will be enraged at this and we have just seen that this attack has prompted them to retaliate. We are moving towards all-out war, one that will do more harm than good. There is no chance to win against dragons. I think that we have little choice but to show our magic. To let them see what is to come if they don't find a way to make peace." Morgana spoke at last.

"Can you do that?" Tosh asked quietly.

Ianto sent her a gentle smile as he did his best to reassure her and everyone else, "We can. It won't be easy but with all of us working together we can do it."

Merlin took over. "It will take a lot of magic we will need anchors to keep us from losing ourselves in the spell." He turned a sweet smile on to Arthur, "Ianto and I are both sets. I have Arthur to anchor me and Ianto has Clint and Bucky that just leaves Morgana and Loki which means that Thor you will have to anchor them both." A mischievous smile replaced the one he had given his partner.

A blush appeared on Morgana's face, Loki had a cocky smile on his face but those who knew him could see an air of volubility in his eyes, Thor he looked gobsmack for a moment and then a look of hope appeared in his eyes. 

"Truly?" Thor asked in wonder and hope.

Morgana took a shaky breath as she looked between the two men, "My magic sings when it is around you and Loki. It longs and calls to you both. I know that Loki is the same. Our magic longs for you."

Taking a deep breath Loki knew the time had finally come for him to voice the feelings he had for his brother for centuries, "It dances around the thunder and lightning you command. You are the missing piece to us. The one that anchors us and connects us."

Thor didn't think he could be happier than he was at this moment. His beloved brother, the one he had loved since before he understood what love was. Then there was Morgana, where Loki was like water ever-flowing and changing. It could be gentle like an outgoing tide or as powerful and deadly as a typhoon. Morgana, she was like the earth itself. Strong and powerful. As delicate as flowers but hiding her thorns.

"I feel it as well. But I didn't dare come between the two of you. All I want is happiness for you my brother and I was willing to step aside if that happiness was with Morgana and only." Thor looked directly into Loki's eyes as he spoke.

"Oh, Thor you big idiot. I have been in love with you for centuries! You were just too blind to see it." Loki growled out before he crossed the distance between them and hauled Thor into a toe-curling kiss.

Thor let out a low growl as he happily and hungrily returned the kiss, he had been waiting so long to be able to hold Loki like this.

Loki's magic surged and wrapped around him and Thor. It felt like a wave of water crashed over Thor and he could smell the ocean as he kissed Loki.

Morgana felt herself growing warm as she watched her two bond mates kiss.

"Damn that is hot," Darcy spoke up and Morgana couldn't help but agree with her.

"When do I get my kiss?" Morgana asked when the two eventually parted.

Still a little dazed from finally kissing Thor, _'It was everything I thought it would be and more,'_ Loki thought in a daze.

Thor beamed with pride at the bliss look in Loki's eyes it took some effort but he managed to tear his eyes off of his beloved and then turned them onto Morgana and he was once again reminded of how beautiful she was. "It would be my pleasure, my dear."

As Thor picked her up into his arms and kissed her Morgana finally understood why Loki hexed all those who got a chance to have a taste of the God of Thunder. _'This man does have a talented mouth.'_ Morgana had her fair share of lovers but none of them matched what she was feeling, it was as if her magic surged to life and wrapped around her and Thor.

Thor had felt Loki's magic when it tingled along his skin and it was different from Morgana, it was like a warm breeze wrapping around him and he could smell flowers from Asgard carried on it. He couldn't wait to show Morgana Asgard after all this was settled.

Loki licked his lips as he watched Thor and Morgana and he knew that first chance he got he was going to lock them away in an empty room and explore all the different ways that they fit together.

"Ahh before the three of you get carried away maybe we should deal with the dragons," Arthur spoke up, there were some things a brother didn't want to see and from the way, Ianto was looking anywhere but the trio.

A pout appeared on Loki's face, "I haven't had a chance to kiss Morgana yet and I won't do anything I get a chance to."

A mischievous grin appeared on Thor's face, "I do believe that my beloved has a point."

Loki appeared in a flash beside his mates and took Morgana into his arms and the moment their lips met Loki and Morgana's magic swirled and dance around one another, it was a sight to behold.

Loki's magic was icy blue and Morgana's was a beautiful emerald, they danced and wrapped one another until they mixed and it was impossible to tell where one started and the other one ended.

"Wow." Tony's eyes went wide at the sight, he had seen Morgana and Ianto use their magic before but nothing like this. Seeing Morgana take a chance on love had him seeking out Phil and Steve who were standing side by side a bit away from him. It hurt to see the space between them.

As always Rhodey knew what Tony was thinking and gave him a pointed look. Pepper standing next to her fiancé followed Rhodey's gaze and gave him an arched eyebrow. Tony knew what they were thinking he had practically locked them in a closet to admit how they felt about one another. He had a feeling that if he didn't do something soon they would do the same to him.

 _'You are Tony Stark. You can do this.'_ Taking a deep breath Tony moved towards the two men. "Can we talk in private?" Tony asked softly. He knew from experience that it would take a while for Merlin, Morgana, Ianto, and Loki to come up with the right spell.

Phil and Steve exchanged a look, "Of course." Phil agreed as he and Steve followed Tony out into the hallway.

They could see the nervousness in Tony's eyes. "I have always dreamed of finding love. Of finding what Merlin and Arthur have and Ianto found with Bucky and Clint. It was no secret that I had a crush on you Phil and you Steve was a dream always out of reach. I never expected that either of you could want me. I was afraid. Afraid that I wouldn't be good enough for either of you. My hands are stained with blood and I have tried to do the right thing but people still got hurt." Tony explained.

Taking Tony's hands into his Steve looked into those warm brown eyes, "Tony, I have fought in a war. My hands are just as stained as yours. I watched my best friend fall from a train, helpless to save him. That haunted me and I was so thankful to find Bucky but forever will I carry the guilt that if I had saved him he wouldn't have landed in the hands of Hydra. Tony, you are amazing. I had always dreamed of meeting my bond-mate and I was blessed with not one but two. Two men that I want to love and build a life with. Tony we can take this as slow as you want."

Phil joined them, "Tony, for years I have fought my feelings for you. I had watched you grow up that I never thought you could return my feelings. You are an amazing man who had done such good in the world. You survived the Ten Rings, when I learned you were missing I did everything in my power to help look for you. I wasn't whole without you. Then Steve came into my life, my childhood hero and I felt the same bond with him that I did you. Steve is right sweetheart we can take this as slow as you would like." Phil promised.

Tony could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. "Could you both kiss me?"

Steve's blue eyes darkened he had been longing for this moment since he first laid eyes on Tony, "With pleasure sweetheart."

Tony's mind melted the moment Steve's lips met his. _'Wow, Captain America can kiss.'_ Tony clung to the other man and returned the kiss a small whimper escaping his lips.

Phil's lips curled up into a smile as he watched the two of them kiss, they were beautiful together, _'And they are both mine.'_

Steve pulled back a grin on his face as he took in the glaze overlook in Tony's eyes, "Phil, I believe that it is your turn." Steve stepped back and allowed Phil to take his place.

Tony wouldn't lie that he had been dreaming of this moment for a while. Phil wasted no time in claiming Tony's lips in a deep kissing bringing to life all of Tony's wildest dreams.

Steve grinned he had a taste of Phil's very talented mouth and the way that Tony was melting he was enjoying it as well.

Pulling away Phil smirked at the dazed look in Tony's eyes, "So are you willing to give us a chance?"

It took a second for Tony to regain the ability to think let alone speak, "If I get kisses like that hell yeah. I think we should continue kissing like that until they need us." 

Steve's grin was pure filth that no one would think the American hero could pull off and Tony felt his knees go weak. "Whatever you want sweetheart." Steve drawled out making his Brooklyn accent come out more.

* * *

"Are you sure you are up for this sugar?" Bucky asked Ianto as his lover read over the spell. He could tell that Ianto was a little nervous.

Ianto smiled at the two of them, he could see the worry in both his partners' eyes Bucky was playing with his knife and Clint was twirling his arrow around on his fingers. "I'll be okay, I have the two of you with me. You will keep me anchored and keep me from losing myself in the magic." Ianto knew for certain that he could count on his lovers to keep him ground.

Cupping Ianto's cheek in his hand Bucky pressed a deep and claiming kiss. Clint let out a wolf whistle as he watched his two partners share a deep kiss. Yes, they would do whatever it took to keep Ianto safe.

+******+

Bruce Banner along with Natasha and Maria had wondered over to Tosh, the two SHIELD agents watch in amusement as Bruce and Tosh lost themselves in a conversation that would no doubt have Tony drool and jump in and the three of them would race off to the labs.

"So are you going to steal Toshiko from Torchwood?" Natasha asked her friend and boss.

A cunning look entered Maria's eyes, "Torchwood is about done. Cooper is not fit to lead. Director Fury is going to offer up our help to Queen Elizabeth the last thing anyone wants is UNIT to get their hands on the Rift as well as Torchwood's archives. But yes we plan on stealing Tosh away from them. She is being wasted there."

Natasha studied Maria, her ruby lips curling up into a knowing smile. "You like her!"

Maria refused to meet Natasha's eyes confirming her theory. "I think you two would make a wonderful couple and you are right Tosh would be much better here than with Torchwood."

* * *

It didn't take long for the spell to be ready and the four took their spots with their anchors standing behind them to anchor them.

The ancient magic of Avalon flowed through Morgana and Merlin, Jotunheimr's magic flowed out of Loki as he summoned it, and Ianto who was the first in a new generation of magic called upon it. The magic from all four of them swirled around them and then danced around one another.

And the veil that once hid the magic world was pulled back and the world saw what was hidden from them for so long.

_"The Once and Future King has returned. United with his other half Merlin they will start a new world where magic and humanity will live together."_

The words echoed across the world as Avalon once again showed itself to the world.

Arthur's eyes widened as Excalibur appeared in the middle of the circle.

Morgana looked at her brother, "It is time. You must take your place as the ruler of Avalon, it will usher in a new era of peace." She informed him.

Merlin smiled at his partner, love, and trust shining in his eyes, "You were meant for this. It is your destiny."

Letting out a deep breath Arthur moved to take the sword. As soon as Arthur grasped the sword a wave of bright magic filled the air and spread out across the lands and water, no place was untouched.

As the magical world realizes that the long prophecy event had come to past all those with magic in their veins and even the dragons themselves bowed in acknowledgment that the King of Avalon and his consort the magician Merlin had taken their rightful place as rulers of Avalon. 

"It is done." Loki declared.

* * *

"It is as beautiful as it was said to be." Bruce wiped his glasses in awe as he took in the sight that was Avalon. Natasha smiled at Bruce's look of awe.

The crystal blue skies were untouched by smog or air pollutions, the waters were clear and the trees and flowers filled the ground and in the distance stood the castle that people had dreamed of finding, the home of King Arthur.

"Come, let us explore." Morgana took Thor and Loki's hands in hers as she followed behind Arthur and Merlin.

Ianto walked next to his mother with hands entwined with Bucky and Clint's it wasn't too long ago that he had been here.

Tony's fingers itched to explore and uncover all the secrets of this place, the only thing that stopped him from running off was Steve and Phil keep him from running off.

Tosh already had her scanner out and was studying the readings when another hand gently removed it from her grasp. Lifting her head Tosh found her face to face with a smiling Maria Hill, "None of that, later you can explore to your heart's desire." She promised and wrapped an arm around Tosh's shoulders to make sure that the other woman didn't get distracted again.

Tosh felt her cheeks heating up at the action it had been so long since she felt drawn to someone.

Behind them, Gwaine and Darcy exchanged knowing looks they figured that it would be only a matter of time before they became a couple.

"This is the beginning of a new world," Merlin whispered to Arthur as they reached the throne room.

Arthur returned his smile, "One that we shall face together."

* * *

_One Year Later_

Ianto could barely contain his happiness as he waited for his mother's return. After Arthur assumed the throne of Avalon his mother had pulled him aside to inform him that she was going with Loki and Thor to Asgard they wished for her to meet their parents and inform them of their bond.

Ianto had missed her deeply but he had his hands full. His uncle had asked him along with Merlin to help him create a treaty that everyone would be happy with. It took time but with SHIELD, Queen Elizabeth herself, and the likes of Tony Stark backing him it didn't take long.

Eventually, those with magic felt the call and pull and were drawn to Avalon where Merlin and Ianto set up a magic school. Rhys of all people turned out to have old magic in him and quickly became a much-loved teacher. He also ended up falling for Donna Noble, a brash woman who let no one walk all over her. She was one of the first ones to come to Avalon and she was a force of nature, it surprised no one when she found out her main element was fire.

Tosh had accepted Fury's offer and was happily working along with Bruce and Tony. The three had found their share of trouble luckily they had Phil, Steve, Natasha, and Maria to keep them from forgetting to sleep and eat.

With Tosh gone Owen and Gwen had no choice but to accept Fury's offer of help. Last that they heard Melinda May had been made leader of Torchwood. Owen was doing well under her leadership he even became involved with one of Jack's ex's John Hart when he arrived to cause trouble and never left. Gwen was Gwen and she tried only once to ignore Melinda's orders she found herself off the field and undergoing training with Melinda she had turned into a decent field agent.

Ianto was the one to win the bet of just when Maria and Tosh would get together and he thoroughly enjoyed collecting his rewards from Clint and Bucky.

Ianto was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a familiar twinge of magic reaching out to him. The smile that appeared on his face outshone the sun in Clint and Bucky's opinion as they watched the Bifrost touch down in front of them.

"Mother!" Ianto was moving the moment the light faded.

"My son." Morgana embraced Ianto it had been too long since she had last seen her son, "I have missed you, my boy." She whispered in Ianto's ear.

Ianto returned her embrace, "As I have missed you." Ianto truly had but he could see that her visit to Asgard had been good for her.

Thor, Loki, Clint, and Bucky exchanged smiles as they watched mother and son reunite.

"Next time we go to Asgard you and your beloveds are to come as well. Frigga is eager to meet her grandson." Morgana informed Ianto.

"I look forward to that visit." Ianto never dreamed that he would get a chance to visit Asgard of all places.

As Morgana studied her son she never dreamed that this would have happened, that she would have such a wonderful son, have the love of two men, her bonds mates. _'Thank you for giving me a second chance.'_ Morgana silently thanked those who gave her a chance to find a place she belonged, the love she longed for, and the family she wished for.

"Now we need to talk about grandchildren." Morgana grinned at the choke Bucky and Clint did, Thor's booming laugh, Loki's knowing smirk and Ianto's blush. "After all, I am not getting any younger and I want to hear the patter of little feet."

Loki leaned into Thor's side, he was so glad to see that he had rubbed off on Morgana. "This is going to be a rather enjoyable visit," Loki whispered to Thor.

"Indeed beloved indeed." Thor agreed Morgana was happy as was Loki and Thor he couldn't wait until they announced the news that they were to have a child but for now he would let Morgana have her fun.


End file.
